Significance Essence
by Hyucchi
Summary: Semua bermula dari sebuah buku tua, Aichi mau tidak mau terlibat dalam misteri dunia kedua yang tengah diambang kehancuran. Diantara ia berhasil meluruskan semuanya atau jatuh tenggelam dalam permainan sang iblis. Bersama Kai, ia pun menelusuri dan merasakan bagaimana perjuangan hidup penuh tumpah darah dan air mata. Essence4 On Fire! Mind to read and review?
1. Essence 1

Drap.

Drap.

Drap.

"Celaka, jangan sampai dia lepas!" sekelompok prajurit berlari mengejar sesosok figur yang melesat kencang. _Barrier_ sihir maupun pintu besi tak bisa menghentikan sosok itu. Para prajurit yang jumlah dan _skill_-nya diatas rata-rata bahkan tidak bisa melumpuhkannya, walau hanya sesaat. Mereka kewalahan, lelah berlari mengejar sosok gesit itu dalam waktu kurang lebih lima belas menit.

Mereka semakin panik ketika sosok berbaju kemeja putih itu semakin dekat dengan sebuah gerbang menuju balkon yang hanya ditutupi sel besi. Mereka yakin kalau sel itu tidak mungkin bisa menghentikan si buronan, dan nantinya sel besi itu hanya akan rusak dan menambah kerugian mereka saja.

"GYAOOH!" dan akhirnya, prajurit dari garis depan pun datang membawa dua makhluk hitam besar.

"Cukup sampai disana, Xaiphos putih!" geram salah satu dari prajurit yang berdiri di luar sel. Mereka sebetulnya tidak ingin memakai cara ini. Tapi kalau _barrier _sihir dan ratusan prajurit tak mampu melumpuhkannya, apa yang mau dikata? Figur yang tengah dikejar tidak menampakan reaksi yang bearti, minimal terkejut pun tidak.

Auranya terlihat dingin, atau bahkan ia tidak keberatan untuk berhadapan dengan kedua makhluk setinggi tiga meter dan buruk rupa yang dibawa oleh musuhnya. "Ceh, tidak takut rupanya. Oi, lepaskan segelnya!" perintah ketua dari prajurit garis depan. Dan bawahan pun mematuhinya.

"_Veloc_!"

Hyung.

Dengan satu mantra sihir saja, segel yang mengikat kedua makhluk tadi lepas seketika. Kedua makhluk buruk rupa itu semakin mengaung kencang, bahkan membuat bangunan tempat mereka berdiri sedikit bergetar. "GYAAAAAAAAHH!"

Jarak sosok yang masih berlari dengan gesit tadi tinggal lima meter dari kedua makhluk buas yang menunggunya di luar. Prajurit yang tertinggal di belakang hanya berharap-harap cemas. Figur bertubuh atletis itu mengarahkan tendangannya ke arah sel besi yang menganggu jalannya tadi, sampai ada aura biru yang menyelimuti kakinya dan―

GRAAAAAK.

WHOOOOSSH.

"UWAAA!" prajurit-prajurit garis depan yang tadi berbaris dengan indahnya langsung terhempas ke luar balkon karena angin kencang yang diciptakan figur tadi. Mereka-mereka yang masih berlari dari dalam pun melongo terkejut, prajuris senior garis depan bisa dilumpuhkan dengan tangan kosong?

"GRAAAAH!" tapi tidak untuk kedua makhluk buas yang menatap tajam ke arah sosok itu, seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup di tempat. Figur tadi berhenti berlari dan menatap santai ke arah dua kanibal hitam itu, dan tak perlu menunggu lama sampai ia menyeringai pelan.

"Dasar sampah," katanya, perlahan. Kemudian ia meloncat tinggi sebelum tangan-tangan monster tadi mencengkram sosoknya. Dua tangan―ah, tidak, bahkan lebih dari dua tangan untuk seekor monster hitam itu menghantam lantai balkon sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

DHUAAK.

KRAAAK.

"U-Uwaaaa!" tentu saja kehancuran―besar―itu berdampak, sampai-sampai prajurit lain yang masih berkerja dalam proses pengejaran pun kewalahan untuk terus bergerak. Belum lagi figur tadi mengeluarkan gelombang angin dahsyat dari kedua tangannya dan melemparkannya pada kedua kanibal mengerikan tadi.

DRAAAAAAAKK.

"WAAAKH!" oke, kali ini prajurit malang tadi tidak hanya kesulitan untuk berlari, bahkan puluhan dari mereka terhempas kencang karena pantulan gelombang angin tadi. Tembok-tembok bangunan retak dalam hitungan detik dan hancur seketika. Juga, kedua makhluk menyeramkan tadi berteriak kesakitan lalu lenyap.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin, ba-bahkan ia bisa memukul habis Xaiphos hitam dengan mudah..." ucap salah satu dari prajurit yang selamat dari amukan dahsyat tadi. Ia syok melihat teman-teman seprofesinya yang mati karena tertimpa puing-puing bangunan atau terlempar oleh angin kencang tadi. Tubuhnya bergetar. Seharusnya ia mengejar makhluk tadi selagi masih hidup.

Tapi kedua kakinya membisu karena menyaksikan kejadian ini. Sosok yang dikejarnya ini memang terlampau kuat. Melebihi dirinya yang masih dalam kategori prajurit pemula. Ia memandang figur tadi yang masih asyik melayang-layang di udara.

"Hah, membosankan. Seharusnya kalian mengejarku kalau sudah merasa lebih kuat dariku," katanya dengan senyum kalem nan mempesona. Tak membuang waktu, ia pun membalikan badannya dan melesat pergi.

**Significance Essence**

Cardfight! Vanguard fiction from © _**Hyucchi**_

Cover madeby ©_** Hyucchi.  
SO DON'T TRY TO STOLE AND MAKE IT YOURS!**_

**Disclaimer:**  
_**Cardfight! Vanguard**_ belong to _**Bushiroad**_, it's not our own

**Genre:**  
Superanatural, Fantasy, Romance, Horror, Angst, Adventure, Crime.

**Main Pairing:**  
Kai x Aichi

**Rating:**  
T+ (_for violence, horror, and angsty_)

**WARNING(!):**  
AU (alternative universe) story, karakter OOC, cerita sesuka fantasi author, misstypo beredar seperti tawon tanpa sarang, penulisan tidak sesuai dengan EYD, shounen-ai, romansa bukan rating utama, ReverseKai mode later, beberapa karakter menggunakan kartu Vanguard (ex: Ezel, Beaumains, etcs), characters death, bloody scene, and all.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
**_**We're already told you before!**_

_Enjoy the fiction~_

.

.

**ᴲᶳᶳᶟᶯᶜᶟ₁ **When He Found The Stranger World

TRANG.

TRANG.

"_Emneda Bioc_!" pemuda bersurai brunet merapalkan mantra sampai tangan kanannya diselimuti aura-aura putih, kemudian dihempaskannya ke beberapa kanibal hitam yang berlari ke arahnya. Dan tak perlu menunggu lama sampai kanibal itu terhempas kuat―

BRAAKK.

WHOOSH.

"GRAAAAAHH!"

―kemudian lenyap dalam hitungan detik. Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak menghentikan aksi si pemuda karena masih banyak kanibal hitam yang menanti. "Ceh, sebenarnya hutan apa ini? Isinya hanya sampah hitam," katanya sinis. Ia berlari semakin masuk ke dalam hutan sejak berhasil lolos dari penjara tadi.

"GYAAAOHH!"

Nah, 'kan, seperti apa yang tadi dikatakan, masih banyak makhluk mengerikan lainnya sepanjang perjalannya untuk melarikan diri. Bentuk mereka bahkan terlalu kreatif untuk diukur sebagai monster. Ada yang matanya sembilan, ada yang tulang rusuknya keluar dari permukaan kulitnya, atau bahkan yang kakinya berbentuk seperti tangan. Satu hal yang sama―

"_Emneda Bioc_!"

BWOOSH.

Mereka sama-sama hitam, dan sama-sama kalah hanya sekali tebasan sihir angin dari pemuda tadi. Manik _emerald_-nya melihat ke sekitar dengan tajam, memastikan kalau tidak ada makhluk hitam lainnya yang menyerang. Ia melompat dari dahan pohon besar ke dahan lainnya dengan cepat. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan kembali diburon oleh―

"_Silence Silk_, sampai kapan organisasi menyebalkan itu terus mengejarku?" guman sosok berumur delapan belas tahun ini tak berhenti melompat dari dahan-dahan pohon. Sekalipun ia sudah mengantuk, tapi ia tetap tidak lengah. Ia tahu kalau makhluk hitam tadi tidak hanya berjumlah seratus, atau mungkin tidak bisa terhitung lagi.

Ia lelah menghancurkan mereka.

Yang seharusnya sederajat dengan dirinya. Setiap kali bertemu, mereka pasti akan mencoba untuk menyerang―dan bahkan ingin memakan figur tersebut. Tapi entah mereka yang terlalu lemah atau bagaimana, sampai sekarang pun ia masih sanggup untuk memukul habis semuanya dengan mudah. Tapi jumlah mereka, membuat pemuda ini kelelahan sendiri. Sampai kapan makhluk mengerikan itu habis dari dunia?

Tapi sekalipun wujud mereka berbeda derastis, intinya mereka sama-sama...

Sebuah Xaiphos.

**Ṧᵢᵍᶮᶖᶠᵢᵓᵃᶮᵉ Ḛᶳᶳᶒᶮᵓᵋ**

_Year 2278._

"Ja-Jadi begini, aku mengusulkan kalau festival sekolah nanti bertemakan tentang dunia sihir. Jadi dari bentuk dekorasi dan struktur kostum memiliki unsur tentang sihir. Berhubung fantasi sihir sedang tenar-tenarnya, pasti festival sekolah kita akan diminati banyak pengunjung," kata salah satu dari pengikut rapat Osis mengenai festival sekolah mereka. Begitu ia selesai berbicara, ia tidak langsung duduk di kursinya. Banyak panitia Osis lainnya yang berbisik-bisik, minimal di wajah mereka terpampang raut wajah tertarik.

"Anu, aku sangat setuju dengan ide Sendou-_kun_. Di festival sekolah sebelumnya kita hanya memakai tema yang mudah, jadi terlihat umum dan biasa-biasa saja. Pengunjung dari luar sekolah pun tidak banyak. Tapi kalau memakai tema sihir, sepertinya pengunjung akan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa," salah satu dari panitia Osis yang duduk pun berkomentar.

"Iya, aku juga setuju. Kalau hanya bermodal _Maid-cafe_, semua festival sekolah juga bisa melakukannya. Itu sudah terlalu umum. Lalu festival sekolah kita pernah dibantai habis oleh festival sekolah sebelah yang membuka ide membuat _Wedding Photo Studio_. Sekali-sekali kita memakai ide yang fantastik seperti idenya Sendou-_kun_, bukan?" sahut lainnya lagi. Sementara panitia lainnya yang tidak membuka suara pun sepertinya ikut mengiyakan.

"Kau boleh duduk, Sendou-_kun_," ucap sang ketua Osis. Pemuda bermarga Sendou tadi pun mengangguk pelan dan duduk kembali di kursinya. "Aku mengerti dengan kemauan kalian. Aku pun tertarik dengan idenya Sendou-_kun_, tapi kalau bertema sihir, otomatis kita memerlukan designer dekorasi yang pintar untuk semuanya, bukan?" katanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

Oh, tentu saja. Kalau dekorasi bertema mudah seperti _valentine_, tak perlu profesional pun pasti bisa membuatnya. Cukup bermodal tanda _love-love_, warna merah, coklat, semuanya langsung selesai. Sementara tema sihir butuh imajinasi yang luas bagaimana menggambarkannya.

"Tenang saja, soal itu sudah aku perhitungkan. Aku sudah membayangkan apa saja yang harus dibuat nanti. Aku hanya perlu banyak bantuan untuk menyelesaikannya dalam waktu singkat," pemuda bernama Sendou tadi kembali membuka suara. Dan perkataannya itu langsung membuat lainnya menghela nafas lega, atau bahkan ada yang menggeram semangat.

"Hm, begitu, ya. Kau memang bisa dihandalkan kalau soal imajinasi, ya," kekeh si ketua Osis tidak bermaksud menyindir. Tapi hal itu malah membuat semua peserta rapat kecuali Sendou tertawa cekikikan.

"Huahahaha, aku setuju dengan ketua! Aichi-_kun_ memang jagonya berhayal!"

Oh, jadi nama pemuda tadi Sendou Aichi, yang membawa pencerahan di rapat Osis kali ini. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan memasang tampang marah. "Huh, sudah kubantu mencarikan tema, kalian malah meledekku! Ini tidak adil! Awas saja kalau aku marah!" katanya mengancam. Tapi tidak satu pun dari peserta rapat lainnya yang ketakutan.

Ekspresi Sendou Aichi sama sekali tidak ada seram-seramnya, atau bahkan setara dengan wajah hamster yang ngambekan, nah, lho. "Hahaha, maaf, maaf. Oke, jadi semuanya setuju kalau tema festival sekolah kita adalah _Magic_? Apa ada yang keberatan?" ketua Osis kembali membuka suara.

Lainnya hening. Beberapa diantaranya menggeleng-geleng instan alias tidak keberatan sama sekali. "Oke, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan, tema festival sekolah kita yang berlangsung dua minggu lagi adalah _Magic_." Sepotong kalimat itu membuat seisi ruang rapat langsung bersorak gembira. Tidak ada yang perlu mereka cemaskan lagi sekarang.

"Suiko-_san_, buatkan poster untuk ditempelkan di papan pengumuman dan dibagikan keluar sekolah. Bidou-_san_, buat sebuah spanduk besar mengenai festival sekolah kita untuk ditempelkan di depan sekolah. Izaki-_kun_, kau yang membantu Suiko dan Bidou mendesain poster dan spanduknya nanti, tolong desain semeriah mungkin..." ketua Osis mulai membagi-bagikan tugas. Yang lainnya pun mencatat tugas mereka dengan teliti. Masing-masing peserta Osis mendapat bagiannya masing-masing, tentu saja.

Seusai mencatat tugasnya, rapat Osis pun resmi ditutup. Aichi menghela nafas lega, ia merasa sangat senang karena usulannya mengenai tema festival sekolah disambut dengan baik oleh semua anggota Osis. _'Semoga saja lainnya juga senang dengan tema ini, aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu festival sekolah berlangsung,'_ pikirnya.

Melamun dalam hayalannya sendiri, Aichi baru sadar kalau tinggal ia sendiri di ruang rapat. Aichi memandang ke arah pintu ruangan yang menganga ditiup angin. "E-Eh, kok aku sendirian!? Tunggu aku!" serunya gelagapan dan langsung buru-buru keluar.

**Ṧᵢᵍᶮᶖᶠᵢᵓᵃᶮᵉ Ḛᶳᶳᶒᶮᵓᵋ**

Aichi membawa nampan makannya menjauh dari tempat pemesanan makan. Ia melirik-lirik ke arah meja-meja makan yang berderet di ruangan itu. _'Wah, hampir semuanya penuh, tidak mungkin 'kan aku bergabung dengan meja makan kakak kelas dengan pedenya...'_ katanya bingung. Sial, ia telat di jam istirahat karena ada rapat Osis tadi. Ia jadi kesulitan untuk mendapat tempat duduk.

"Aichi-_kun_! Aichi-_kun_!" Pemuda bersurai biru sebatas bahu itu menghentikan acara cari tempat duduknya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara yang begitu familiar baginya. "Duduk denganku saja!" katanya dengan senyum ceria, seperti sudah bisa membaca situasi kalau Aichi sedang mencari tempat duduk saja.

Aichi tersenyum riang. "Kenji-_kun_!" serunya lalu langsung menghampiri meja dimana Kenji duduk, meja yang biasanya diduduki oleh murid yang sedang pacaran, karena hanya untuk dua orang. Aichi pun meletakan nampan makannya dan duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda bermanik perak itu.

"Kukira rapatmu akan lebih lama sampai melewati jam istirahat, lho," ucap Kenji seraya menuangkan saus mayones ke makanannya. Aichi menggeleng tatkala selesai menuangkan saus sambal di piring plastik kecil.

"Tidak, setelah aku memberikan ide bagus untuk tema festival sekolah kali ini," Aichi tersenyum senang mengingat idenya tadi disambut baik oleh semua peserta rapat. Ia merasa dirinya berguna sebagai Osis setidaknya. Kenji memiringkan kepalanya.

"Oh, ya? Aku jadi penasaran, apa temanya?"

Aichi menggeleng menolak untuk memberi tahu. Kenji sedikit cemberut, lalu ia menyumpit sepotong daging dan mulai memakannya. "Kalau kuberi tahu, nanti bukan kejutan lagi, dong, Kenji-_kun_," tambah Aichi sembari menggoyang-goyangkan sumpit makannya di depan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Euhm, ayolah. Aku 'kan teman baikmu, masa kau merahasiakannya dariku? Lagipula aku bukan mulut ember seperti Morikawa-_kun_, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa, kok," pemuda bermanik perak itu terus merajuk agar temannya mau memberi tahu. Aichi terkekeh dalam makannya, untungnya ia tidak tersedak karena itu.

"Hehe, bagaimana, ya," Aichi menatap ke langit pura-pura menimbang keinginan Kenji. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kau menebaknya? Mudah sekali, kok. _Clue_-nya, tema itu ada hubungannya dengan hobi dan minatku," bukannya memberi tahu, kini Aichi malah mengajak temannya main tebak-tebakan sambil makan.

Tapi Kenji tidak keberatan, ia mulai berpikir sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Hm... apa, ya..." pemuda yang postur tubuhnya lebih besar dari Aichi itu terus berpikir penuh penghayatan. Sampai otaknya tertuju pada suatu kata, dan seketika ia menatap Aichi dengan ragu-ragu.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu terkekeh seraya mengunyah makanannya. "Tema yang kau maksud... bukan sihir, 'kan?" tanya Kenji pelan.

Aichi justru mengangguk senang. "Ahahaha, kau memang temanku yang paling baik, Kenji-_kun_! Kuberi 100 poin untukmu, deh," jawab Aichi dengan bahagia, Kenji sampai tersedak karenanya.

"Uhuk uhuk!"

"EH!?" Aichi panik seketika. Ia segera mengambil gelas minum Kenji dan memberikannya. "Makannya pelan-pelan, dong," nasehatnya dengan nada khawatir.

Glek.

Glek.

"Ini gara-gara kamu tahu..." keluh Kenji perlahan setelah meminum minumannya sampai habis. Aichi tertawa lagi. Padahal ia sedikit berharap kalau temannya akan senang dengan idenya itu. Pemuda berambut keemasan itu mengelus lehernya perlahan.

"Haah, dasar anak sihir. Aku tidak percaya kalau kau akan menggunakan sihir untuk tema festival sekolah. Apa anggota Osis lainnya tidak merasa aneh denganmu?" ledek Kenji, hitung-hitung membalas balik karena tadi Aichi sudah membuatnya kesedak.

"Hu─uh, tentu saja tidak! Kau saja yang daya imajinasinya kurang sampai tidak bisa merasakan sehebat apa fantasi sihir itu!" sunggut Aichi membela diri. Kenji mengangguk, walau sebetulnya tidak ingin mengiyakan perkataan Aichi. Habis seumur-umur, adu mulut dengan anak bermanik biru itu sama saja cari mati.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu sebegitu tertariknya dengan dunia sihir, sih? Bahkan di dunia tidak ada hal seperti itu, paling-paling yang ada sulap. Itu pun ada triknya," komentar Kenji sembari menyumpit daging makan berikutnya.

Aichi mengendikan bahunya. "Mungkin sudah hobi."

"Hanya itu?" Kenji mendesak Aichi karena terlanjur penasaran―lagi―. "Tapi kau itu sudah seperti mendarah-daging pada apapun tentang sihir, Aichi-_kun_. Kau bahkan tahu mitologi-mitologi dan sejarah bagaimana sihir itu ada. Otakku sampai pecah kalau mendengarmu bercerita,"

Aichi memiringkan kepalanya polos. "E-Eh? Benarkah separah itu? Aku suka dengan dunia sihir karena kakekku, kurasa ia lebih parah daripadaku. Dan otakmu tidak hanya pecah, mungkin mati kalau mendengar cerita kakekku tentang sihir," katanya sembari mengacung-acungkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Kenji.

"Kakekmu?" kemudian Kenji memutar bola matanya. "Baru kali ini aku mendengar kalau kau tertarik pada sihir karena kakekmu, lho, Aichi-_kun_."

"Ehehehe, memang tidak pernah kuceritakan. Berbagai buku mitologi tentang sihir dan mantra-mantra sihir pun dimiliki kakekku. Ia menyimpannya di suatu ruangan, sudah seperti perpustakaan saja. Tapi dia sangat peliit, aku tidak boleh membawa satu dari buku itu untuk kenang-kenangan!" Aichi cemberut mengingat dulu ia merengek-rengek meminta satu dari buku sihir kakeknya, tapi tidak diperbolehkan.

Kenji tertawa lebar. "Itu mungkin karena kalau kau memiliki satu, maka dunia akan hancur karena dirimu, Aichi-_kun_, huahahahahaha!"

"Ke-Kenji-_kun_ jahaat!"

**Ṧᵢᵍᶮᶖᶠᵢᵓᵃᶮᵉ Ḛᶳᶳᶒᶮᵓᵋ**

Aichi menghela nafas dan terus cemberut. Ia bertopang dagu sambil menegak susu miliknya dengan cepat.

"Hahahahaha, Ayah ini... Kenapa tidak memberikan satu dari buku-buku koleksian anehmu itu pada Aichi-_chan_, sih?"

"Tentu saja, Shizuka. Dunia bisa hancur kalau ia memiliki salah satu dari buku koleksianku..."

_Head shot_.

Rasanya punggung Aichi tertohok sembilah pisau begitu mendengar ucapan kakeknya yang mirip persis dengan ledekan sahabatnya di sekolah tadi. Dan lagipula benar-benar _good-timing_, ia membicarakan kakeknya di jam istirahat sekolah, dan kemudian ia mendapati kakeknya sedang minum teh di rumahnya.

"Hu―uh, terus saja kalian memperolokku!" Aichi menggembungkan pipinya lagi, kebiasaan kalau sudah marah. Ibundanya, Shizuka, hanya tersenyum manis tatkala meletakan piring makan yang selesai ia cuci ke rak. Ia menghampiri putranya dan mengambil gelas susu yang sudah habis tadi.

"Hehehe, kami tidak memperolokmu, kok, Sayang. Masa' Ibu tega menjelek-jelekkan anak sendiri, hm?" tanya Shizuka seraya mengelus pucuk kepala anaknya penuh sayang. Aichi menghela nafas dan mengangguk kecil.

"Maaf, _Okaa-san_," ucap Aichi pelan. Kemudian ia menghela nafas. Ada baiknya ia mengerjakan pr di kamarnya, daripada ia terus jadi bahan ledekan oleh kakeknya itu.

Graak.

"Mau kemana, Aichi?" tanya sang kakek melihat cucunya merapikan tempat duduknya. Aichi tersenyum kecil dan menggaruk-garuk punggung kepalanya.

"Biasa, Kek. Ada pr dari sekolah," jawabnya singkat, walau tak sepenuhnya benar berhubung pr yang diberikan dikumpulkan tiga hari lagi. Aichi bisa mengerjakannya besok kalau mau. Sang kakek yang umurnya sudah lebih dari tujuh puluh tahun itu pun mengisyaratkan Aichi untuk tetap disini.

Aichi memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Ada apa, Kek? Perlu kubelikan sesuatu?" kakeknya menggeleng. Lalu dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah keriput, ia mengambil sebuah tas yang tadinya ia bawa dari rumahnya kesini. Oh, Aichi bahkan baru sadar kalau kakeknya tidak hanya membawa diri ke rumahnya.

"Temani kakek membeli sesuatu. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk berjalan sendiri, dan setidaknya aku ingin cucuku yang menemaniku," dan Aichi hanya bisa cengo mendengar penuturan kakeknya itu. Jadi maksudnya selagi ada cucu minta temani saja biar keren, begitu? Ha―ah, entahlah, bagi Aichi pikiran orang yang sudah lanjut usia sulit untuk dimengerti.

"Baiklah, Kakek."

**Ṧᵢᵍᶮᶖᶠᵢᵓᵃᶮᵉ Ḛᶳᶳᶒᶮᵓᵋ**

"Kek..."

"..."

"Kakek~,"

"..."

Aichi memanyunkan bibirnya, diantara depresi dan frustasi. Selama perjalanan, kakeknya sama sekali tak membuka suara. Bahkan tak memberitahukan kemana mereka akan pergi, atau setidaknya barang apa yang ingin dibeli kakeknya itu. Sosok tua yang masih terlihat cukup gagah tetap berjalan di depan, dan Aichi yang mengikutinya di belakang sudah seperti anak ayam yang tak mau kehilangan jejak induknya.

"Ayolah, Kakek. Katakan sesuatu, setidaknya beritahu aku kemana kakek ingin pergi," sunggut Aichi sudah seperti perempuan saja. Tapi kakeknya tetap tidak membuka suara, sampai beberapa langkah kemudian ia berhenti. Aichi pun ikut berhenti berjalan, juga memandang sekitarnya. Ia masih berada di lingkungan perumahan, kok.

"..." tidak berbicara, sang kakek menunjuk ke arah taman bermain yang sepi. Aichi memandang arah yang ditunjuk kakeknya, sebuah kursi taman. Dan sebelum Aichi berpikir kenapa, kakeknya sudah lebih dulu berjalan memasuki area taman bermain itu.

"He-Hekh, tunggu, Kakek!"

Lalu Aichi segera menyusul kakeknya, daripada sang kakek nantinya kesandung kucing lewat, otomatis Aichi yang akan disalahkan.

HYUUU.

Semilir angin lembut berhembus di sekitar taman, dan Aichi cukup menikmatinya. Entah ia yang aneh atau apa, tapi walau sudah SMU, Aichi masih tertarik dengan suasana alam yang sangat sulit ditemukan di daerah perkotaan seperti ini.

"Duduklah, Aichi."

"Heh!?" Aichi terperanjat kaget begitu mendengar suara berat kakeknya tiba-tiba. Sementara yang tadi bersuara hanya menghela nafas, arah kepalanya menunjuk ke sebuah kursi taman.

"Duduklah," ulangnya dengan nada berat khas orang lanjut usia. Aichi mengernyitkan dahinya, kenapa kakeknya bertindak aneh hari ini? Biasanya ia akan diledek habis-habisan sampai Aichi menjadi kesal sendiri. Tapi sekarang, rasanya seperti bukan kakeknya saja. Tapi Aichi tidak banyak bertingkah, ia lebih memilih untuk menurut.

"Bagus," kemudian orang tua renta itu ikut duduk di samping cucu kesayangannya, juga mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecil miliknya. Lagi-lagi Aichi tidak menyadarinya kalau sang kakek membawa tas. Aichi sampai membawa dompet berjaga-jaga kalau nanti kakeknya berbelanja tanpa membawa uang.

Kakeknya mengeluarkan suatu benda yang disukai cucunya sejak dulu, dan sekarang benda itu ditunjukannya di depan Aichi. Sementara si cucu mencerna-cerna apa yang terjadi sekarang. Sampai otaknya_ connect_, ia baru menampilkan ekspresi terkejut serupa dengan komik kuno. "ITU 'KAN―"

"Ya, ya, ini salah satu dari buku sihir yang kupunya, Aichi. Jadi tolong kontrol dirimu, aku takut dengan wajahmu yang mirip dengan muka aneh di komik-komik lama," Aichi langsung cemberut diledek begitu, sementara kakeknya langsung tertawa renyah. Tapi entah kenapa, tawa kakeknya kali ini berbeda. Samar-samar, Aichi bisa melihat raut wajah sedih dari orang lanjut usia ini.

'_Kenapa? Apa buku kesayangannya rusak, lalu ia ingin bertanya padaku bagaimana membetulkannya? Tapi kalau begitu, aku punya kesempatan untuk melihat-lihat, dong? Yey, asyik!'_ Aichi bersorak senang dalam hatinya.

"Aichi, kau tahu. Dari semua cucu kakek, hanya kamu yang memiliki minat sama seperti kakek. Aku sangat senang melihat keantusiasanmu mengenai ilmu sihir yang harusnya menjadi bahan ledekan anak seumuranmu," sang kakek kembali membuka suara, bernostalgia sembari memandang langit sore yang berwarna jingga indah.

"Hehehe, kakek ada benarnya. Temanku sampai meledekku karena kesukaanku pada sihir. Padahal menurutku sihir itu menarik," sahut Aichi dengan polosnya. Kakeknya melihat jelas wajah naif cucu kesayangannya, lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan.

'_Alangka baiknya kalau sihir hanya lelucon konyol...'_ batinnya berkata demikian. Lalu ia tertawa miris membuat cucunya kebingungan. Ia pandangi sampul buku yang sudah termakan usia itu.

"Kau memang cucu yang sangat kusayang, Aichi..."

Deg.

Aichi merasa denyut sakit di hatinya mendengar itu. Padahal tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya kalau sang kakek menyayanginya, Aichi justru sedikit kesal setiap kali sang kakek mengejek dirinya hampir di setiap pertemuan. Tapi sepotong kalimat itu begitu bermakna, Aichi merasa kakeknya akan pergi jauh setelah mengucapkan kata itu.

"Ka-Kakek..." Aichi menatap kakeknya dengan wajah sedih. Rupanya anak ini memiliki indera perasa yang kuat. Sampai-sampai sepotong kalimat saja mampu dimengerti olehnya sampai ke dalam hati.

"Aichi, sejak dulu kau menginginkan salah satu dari buku koleksianku, bukan?" pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan anggukan polos dari Aichi, "Kalau begitu, bawalah buku ini besertamu. Kakek sudah terlalu tua untuk memilikinya,"

Dengan sedikit bergemetar, kedua tangan Aichi terulur untuk mengambil buku tua yang disodorkan kakeknya untuk Aichi. Tapi, rasa bersalah terus menyelimuti hatinya. Ia menjadi tak kuasa untuk menerimanya, padahal itu barang yang begitu diinginkannya sejak lama. Aichi menarik tangannya lagi membuat kakeknya kebingungan.

"Kenapa, Aichi? Kau tidak mau?" sang kakek tampak kebingungan. Ia mengira Aichi akan menerimanya dengan efek _screentone_ dan wajah aneh komik lagi.

"Ti-Tidak, aku tidak mau menerimanya kalau kakek pergi dariku," kedua bola mata kakeknya membulat seketika, "Maaf, Kek. Ta-Tapi aku merasa kalau kakek akan pergi jauh dariku setelah itu, a-aku tidak mau! Aku rela tidak memegang buku koleksian kakek lagi, selama kakek terus bersamaku!" seru Aichi lantang, dengan binaran mata yang putih dari kata dusta.

Seruan itu membuat kakeknya membeku beberapa detik, ia terpanah dengan ketulusan hati Aichi. Ia yakin tidak salah memilih orang untuk memegang buku kesayangannya ini.

JDUK.

"Adu-duh!" Aichi meringis sakit begitu kepalanya dipukul dengan buku tua yang cukup tebal bawaan kakeknya.

"Bicara apa kamu ini, kenapa anak muda tapi sudah berpikir tentang kematian, kau sungguh mengecewakanku," sunggut kakeknya sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Aichi langsung tertunduk, manik birunya hampir membendung air mata untuk sesaat.

"Maaf..."

"Aichi, aku tidak akan memberikan buku kesayanganku pada sembarang orang, kau tahu? Aku memberikannya padamu, anggap saja hadiah dariku. Aku ingin kau menjaganya baik-baik, aku percayakan buku ini padamu, Aichi," ulang kakeknya kembali menyodorkan buku itu ke hadapan cucu kebanggaannya. Dan kali ini Aichi menerimanya tanpa ragu.

"Be-Begitu," kemudian kedua mata _shappire_ Aichi memandang sampul buku itu dengan tatapan berbinar. Sudah sejak lama ia ingin memegang satu dari buku-buku sihir koleksian kakeknya. "Aku pasti akan menjaganya baik-baik!"

"Itu baru cucu kesayanganku."

"Ta-Tapi aku ingin kakek berjanji satu hal, kakek harus datang lagi kesini untuk minum teh!" kata Aichi dengan tatapan seriusnya. Sang kakek menghela nafas, kenapa cucunya satu ini begitu keras kepala?

"Ya, ya, aku berjanji. Aku ini terlalu kuat untuk mati, Bodoh," kata kakeknya lalu membusung dada bangga.

"Janji kelingking dulu," kemudian Aichi memperlihatkan kelingking tangan kanannya, membuat sang kakek langsung gedubrak di tempat.

"Aichi, kau ini laki-laki! Kenapa masih percaya pada hal seperti itu, sih!?" omel pria tua itu rasanya ingin menjitak kepala cucunya lagi, kalau perlu ia mematahkan ranting pohon dan menggunakannya untuk memukul kepala cucunya.

"Ehehehehe, habisnya kakek 'kan suka bohong," ucap Aichi dengan polos tanpa rasa berdosa. Pria tua itu mendengus lalu bangkit berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

"E-Eh, kakek sudah mau pergi membeli sesuatu lagi?" Aichi pun ikut bangkit berdiri dan menyusul kakeknya, tapi pria tua itu langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengisyaratkan Aichi untuk tidak mengikutinya.

"Aku ingin pulang, kau merusak selerahku untuk berbelanja saja. Titip salam pada Shizuka," katanya dengan nada ketus lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Aichi tidak mengejarnya, karena ia tahu kalau kakeknya akan langsung melemparnya dengan kursi taman kalau ia nekat melakukannya.

Kemudian Aichi kembali memandang sampul dari buku tua yang sudah resmi menjadi miliknya. Diantara rasa senang dan tidak percaya bercampur aduk. Ia tidak sabar untuk pulang dan membacanya.

**Ṧᵢᵍᶮᶖᶠᵢᵓᵃᶮᵉ Ḛᶳᶳᶒᶮᵓᵋ**

Tek.

Seorang pria lanjut usia meletakan gelas minumnya yang sudah tak berisi. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia pandangi pantulan wajahnya di cermin yang sudah keriput tanpa suara. Suasana ruangan itu memang hening, karena hanya ia sendiri yang tinggal. Istrinya sudah lama meninggal, dan semua buah hatinya sudah menikah dan tinggal di rumah keluarganya masing-masing.

Bosan memandang wajahnya di pantulan cermin, kini ia menatap bulan purnama yang terpampang jelas di jendela kamarnya yang begitu luas. Bulan malam ini terlihat besar. Juga murni. Ia kembali teringat detik-detik yang cukup bearti baginya tadi sore.

"Aichi..." ucapnya pelan, walau ia yakin tidak ada yang menyahut. Juga pemilik nama itu tidak berada disana. Untuk sesaat, yang ada di otaknya hanyalah sang cucu kesayangan, Sendou Aichi. Dimana ia sempat mengobrol bersamanya tadi sore, itu sudah cukup untuk pria tua ini.

"_Ti-Tidak, aku tidak mau menerimanya kalau kakek pergi dariku,"_

Ia tidak menyangka kalau cucunya yang begitu naif dan polos itu berkata demikian, pada dirinya yang sudah tua renta ini. Keberadaannya masih sebegitu berhargakah? Sekali lagi ia pandangi langit malam tak berbintang, hanya bergantung pada sinar bulan sebagai penerang alami.

"_Maaf, Kek. Ta-Tapi aku merasa kalau kakek akan pergi jauh dariku setelah itu, a-aku tidak mau! Aku rela tidak memegang buku koleksian kakek lagi, selama kakek terus bersamaku!"_

Tes.

Tes.

Tanpa sadar kalau wajah keriput yang termakan usia itu mulai dibasahi air mata. Ia menangis, tanpa isakan ataupun suara. Air matanya terus mengalir deras dari kedua kelopak matanya. Rasa sedih, rasa haru, rindu, menyesal, semuanya berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

DUUM.

Sampai akhirnya sesosok makhluk mengerikan menutupi pemandangannya. Sosok mengerikan itu bertubuh setinggi tiga meter, memiliki banyak duri di sekitar tubuhnya, dan juga bergigi tajam dan besar. Mata merahnya berkilat tajam memandangi sosok tua di hadapannya. Kakek itu tidak terkejut sama sekali, tapi air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

Tes.

Tes.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Xaiphos hitam," katanya dengan suara gemetar. Walau ia tak yakin makhluk mengerikan itu akan mengerti perkataannya. Kanibal itu membungkuk dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tak terlalu luas. Ia menggeram.

"GRRRR..."

GREP.

"Ukh!" sosok tua itu mengerang kesakitan saat tubuh rentahnya dicengkram kuat oleh kedua tangan monster itu. Dan parahnya lagi, di telapak kedua tangan monster itu juga memiliki duri, otomatis duri-duri itu menusuk tubuh tua tadi saat dicengkram. Darah segar termuntahkan olehnya, bahkan tak sedikit darah yang mulai mengalir dari tubuhnya, merembes sampai membasahi ruangan.

'_A... Aichi...'_

"_Ta-Tapi aku ingin kakek berjanji satu hal, kakek harus datang lagi kesini untuk minum teh!"_

Persetan dengan bayang-bayang wajah Aichi yang mulai terkenang di depan matanya, ia tak ingin mati sebelum mengatakan suatu hal pada cucu kesayangannya itu.

"_Ehehehehe, habisnya kakek 'kan suka bohong," _

'_Maafkan kakekmu, Aichi. Kakek memang tidak pandai berkata jujur,'_ batin sang kakek berkata demikian. Ia tersenyum dan terus berlinang air mata, sampai tubuhnya ditelan hidup-hidup oleh kanibal besar tadi dengan beringasnya.

.

.

.

_**Significance Essense**_

"_If you touch the second world, don't try to escape from them..."_

**To Be Continued...**

.

.

**A/N:** Hai, semuanya! Terima kasih sudah membaca karya multichapter terbaru kami berjudul **Significance Essence**. Bagi yang masih bertanya-tanya kenapa fiksi berjudul **Ketika Harus Memilih Diantara Dua Sem**e dan **Necroxirmus** _discontinued_, kalian boleh melihat wall facebook Gane apa yang terjadi, atau bertanya-tanya kepada beberapa pembaca yang sudah tahu kabar ini, gomenasai.

Sebagai gantinya, kami membuat karya multichapter berikutnya. Fiksi Significance Essence ini menang polling dari kedua fiksi yang akan kami buat, terima kasih bagi yang sudah memberi voting! XDD

Sebenarnya Gane sedikit deg-degan juga membuat karya ini, soalnya karya ini benar-benar berbeda dari yang selama ini coba ia buat. Maklum, ide cerita bermula dari Saki, hehehehe. Kami ingin mencoba menggambarkan fiksi bergenre _action_ yang mengkombinasikan banyak genre lainnya. Semoga saja pendeskripsian bagian _action_-nya sudah cukup baik.

Karena cerita ini _full author imagination_ alias tidak ada hubungannya sama fakta-fakta dunia nyata yang berlaku sekarang, maka jangan sungkan untuk bertanya hal-hal yang kurang kalian pahami. Kami pun akan selalu memberi informasi di setiap episode-nya di bagian **Information Fiction** dan **Biodata Character** (tidak ada hubungan dengan karakter asli di anime-nya) untuk memenuhi keinginan pembaca, hehehehe.

**Information Fiction**:  
1. Setiap mantra sihir ataupun jurus yang dipakai di dunia sihir selalu berakhir dengan huruf 'c' yang bisa dibaca sebagai 's'. Contoh: _Emneda Bioc_ dibaca _Emneda Bios_.

**Biodata Character:**  
1. Sendou Aichi  
Umur: 16 tahun.  
Kota Tinggal: Tokyo.  
Hobi: Mengoleksi film sihir dan superanatural, mencicipi cemilan baru, membagi permen ke teman-temannya, mendengar musik klasik.  
Jenis: Manusia.  
Kelebihan: Mudah berinteraksi dengan orang asing, ramah kepada siapa saja, selalu optimis dan lembut pada siapa pun.  
Kelemahan: Fisiknya lemah untuk bertarung, takut serangga, cepat percaya bahkan pada orang asing.

Review, _onegai_?  
Saran dan kritik sangat diperlukan untuk meng-_improve skill_ penulisan kami.  
Maaf mengenai _misstypo_.  
_Wait for next chapter, okay_? *giggle*

Sincerely,  
**HYUCCHI** (Saki & Gane)


	2. Essence 2

**A/N**: Hyaoo, minna! Kami berdua kembali lagi dalam chapter dua. Terima kasih banyak untuk respon kalian semua, entah di facebook atau melalui review, kami benar-benar senang membaca dukungan-dukungan dari kalian, desu! Ehehe, rata-rata masih belum bisa _comment_ karena masih prolog, ya? Kami rasa alurnya lambat, apa betul? Kami belum terbiasa mendeskripsikan adegan _action_, jadi kalau ada yang salah, jangan sungkan memberitahunya *menunduk-kepada-semua-pembaca* Tidak berlama ini, _here we are_!

**Significance Essence**

Cardfight! Vanguard fiction from © _**Hyucchi**_

Cover madeby ©_** Hyucchi.  
SO DON'T TRY TO STOLE AND MAKE IT YOURS!**_

**Disclaimer:**  
_**Cardfight! Vanguard**_ belong to _**Bushiroad**_, it's not our own

**Genre(s):**  
Superanatural, Fantasy, Romance, Horror, Angst, Adventure, Crime, Suspense.

**Main Pairing:**  
Kai x Aichi

**Rating:**  
T+ (_for violence, horror, and angsty_)

**WARNING(!):**  
AU (alternative universe) story, karakter OOC, cerita sesuka fantasi author, misstypo beredar seperti tawon tanpa sarang, penulisan tidak sesuai dengan EYD, shounen-ai, romansa bukan rating utama, ReverseKai mode later, beberapa karakter menggunakan kartu Vanguard (ex: Ezel, Beaumains, etcs), characters death, bloody scene, and all.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
**_**We're already told you before!**_

_Enjoy the fiction~_

.

.

**ᴲᶳᶳᶟᶯᶜᶟ₂ **Can You Read the Book, please?

Di sebuah tempat yang sulit terjangkau oleh manusia awam, seseorang termenung. Ruangan dimana ia berada cukup besar, dengan berbagai layar _automatic_ yang menghiasi setiap sudut. Suasananya begitu hening, tidak ada suara-suara kecil sama sekali. Sekalipun dari layar monitor, ataupun suara yang diciptakan figur itu sendiri. Ia hanya diam.

Ya, hanya diam. Tanpa melakukan pergerakan yang bearti. Sekalipun tidak ada tali maupun rantai yang membelenggu tubuhnya, tapi ia hanya diam bagaikan mayat yang diawetkan. Sesekali ia menghela nafas, tanpa menciptakan suara tentunya. Kali ini giliran kedua bola matanya yang bergerak, memandangi salah satu layar yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

Kedua pupil matanya memandang intens di satu layar, tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Layar itu―atau lebih tepatnya adegan yang terpampang di layar itu yang membuatnya begitu serius dan berkonsentrasi. Kedua bola matanya memandang lekat-lekat sudah seperti ingin keluar dari kelopak matanya saja.

Ia terus memandang layar itu, entah sampai kapan ia merasa bosan. Tanpa sadar salah satu kuku tangannya menancap di sisi kursi yang didudukinya, yang terbuat dari kayu. Kukunya yang terbilang panjang pun akhirnya menciptakan suara pertama sejak keheningan melanda ruangan itu.

**Ṧᵢᵍᶮᶖᶠᵢᵓᵃᶮᵉ Ḛᶳᶳᶒᶮᵓᵋ**

"Ah, aku sudah kenyang," kata Aichi mengakhiri makan malamnya. Shizuka, ibunya, yang juga hadir dalam meja makan pun melirik ke arah piring makan anaknya. Tidak habis. Ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan menatap punggung putranya yang sudah menghilang di tangga.

"Aichii~, tumben kau tidak menghabiskan makanmu?" seru Shizuka membuat langkah kaki Aichi yang terdengar jelas dari lantai atas pun berhenti. Kemudian Aichi kembali turun, sekedar untuk menjawab.

"Aku sudah kenyang, tadi sore sudah ditraktir kakek makan Suzhi Ramen~," jawab Aichi dengan senyum cerianya. Shizuka melongo, tidak menyahut balik jawaban Aichi sementara putra kesayangannya itu kembali lenyap seperti jet.

"Ramen? Bukannya itu makanan yang tidak disukainya?" guman Shizuka seorang diri. Menghela nafas sejenak, ibu berkepala tiga itu pun kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya. Shizuka berhenti mengunyah tatkala melihat jam dinding rumahnya yang menunjukan pukul sembilan malam.

Ia menghela nafas, seharusnya ia dan Aichi tidak makan malam selarut ini, tadinya ia berpikir untuk menunggu suaminya pulang terlebih dahulu. Tapi sampai jam delapan malam pun, suaminya belum menunjukan batang hidungnya di rumah. Ditelepon juga tak diangkat. "Hah, kemana dia, sih?" gerutu Shizuka sembari mencubit pipinya yang tergolong kencang untuk wanita seumurannya.

**Ṧᵢᵍᶮᶖᶠᵢᵓᵃᶮᵉ Ḛᶳᶳᶒᶮᵓᵋ**

"YAHOOO!"

Aichi bersorak gembira sembari memeluk buku tua dengan suka cita. Pemuda yang sudah kelas tiga SMU ini sampai meloncat-loncat di ranjangnya. Betapa gembiranya ia hari ini, bisa memegang buku sihir seperti sekarang tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Aichi sebelumnya. Diantara haru, senang, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

'_Kakek memang yang terbaik! Mungkin kalau dia datang lagi kesini, aku akan mentraktirnya sesuatu, hehehehe...'_ Aichi cengengesan sendiri. Sudah seperti anak yang baru mendapat sepeda setelah sekian lama dibonceng. Puas meloncat-loncat sendiri di ranjangnya, pemuda bersurai biru ini pun berhenti karena faktor kelelahan.

Rupanya ia masih bisa merasakan capek juga.

"Hiuh..." Aichi pun berbaring telentang, ia mengangkat buku tua itu dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua manik birunya menatap buku tersebut dengan binaran senang. Cukup lama ia pada posisi, entah apa yang dipikirkan Aichi selama berpose seperti itu.

Hup.

Kini Aichi bangkit berdiri dari ranjangnya dan duduk di kursi belajar, beserta buku tua itu tentunya. Pemuda ini sudah tak sabar membacanya, terlihat jelas tadi sampai tidak menghabiskan makan malamnya hanya demi mempersingkat waktu untuk membaca buku tua. Mungkin ibunya bisa marah besar kalau ia sampai berbohong hanya demi baca buku.

"Baiklah, kumulai dari _cover_-nya~," Aichi mulai meletakan buku itu dengan posisi baca orang Jepang. Yaitu dari kanan. Sontak kedua mata biru Aichi membulat panik karena tidak menemukan sepatah kata pun disana. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Lh-Lho, tidak ada judulnya?"

Kemudian Aichi memutar posisi buku menjadi dibaca dari kiri. Dan dari sanalah ia menemukan pencerahan, Aichi menemukan judulnya yang tak tertulis besar disana. Rupanya pembuat buku ini tidak berasal dari Jepang? Bagaimana bisa kakeknya itu mendapatkannya? Bahkan kemungkinan besar dari barat.

"Ehm, bacanya... Sai... phos? Xaiphos?" Aichi memiringkan kepalanya imut, sudah seperti anak TK yang ingin belajar membaca.

'_Oh, jadi judulnya Xaiphos? Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa itu, dan siapa tahu intonasi pembacaannya berbeda. Tapi, ya, sudahlah. Lambat cepat, aku akan tahu apa itu,'_ pikirnya dengan polos. Kemudian Aichi mengelus sampul buku yang ikut termakan usia. Hatinya deg-degan. Dengan perlahan, Aichi pun membukanya. Namun pemuda enam belas tahun itu langsung berhati-hati begitu buku itu sedikit mengeluarkan bunyi saat Aichi mencoba membuka sampulnya.

Ngek.

'_Benar-benar sudah tua,'_ batin Aichi seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berapa umur buku ini kira-kira? Sepertinya ia harus ekstra berhati-hati untuk membuka satu halaman ke halaman lainnya. Karena kalau sampai robek, mungkin ia sudah dijadikan pohon cemara keesokan harinya.

Halaman pertamanya,

―kosong.

Tidak ada satu katapun disana. Aichi menautkan alisnya bingung. Lalu ia beralih pada halaman berikutnya, ada sebuah kata yang berbentuk simbol-simbol. Terdiam sesaat, lalu pemuda bermanik biru itu menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Bahasa Yunani kuno, boleh juga. Ehm... ini bacanya juga Xaiphos."

Berikutnya, halaman ketiga, sontak membuat Aichi membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Tulisannya tidak sebesar dengan yang ada di halaman kedua, tapi halaman kali ini memakai bahasa inggris. Bukannya Aichi tidak mengerti bahasa internasional satu itu, tapi ia merasa sedikit janggal. Apa dunia sihir juga mengerti bahasa inggris?

'_Tadi tulisan Yunani kuno, lalu sekarang memakai bahasa inggris? Apa penerbitnya sengaja melakukannya agar bisa dimengerti banyak orang yang membacanya?'_

Tapi kemudian ia memeletkan lidahnya dalam artian _'masa bodo'_ atau _'bodo amat'_. Yang penting, Aichi sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetahui bagaimana isinya. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, ia pun mulai membacanya, dengan perlahan tentunya, berhubung ia tidak mendalami kosakata bahasa Inggris sampai sepandai bule-bule.

'_Xaiphos bukan manusia, tapi mereka yang akan melindungi dunia.'_ bacanya dalam hati, dengan telunjuk tangan kanan yang ikut menuntun bacanya. Rupanya penulis buku ini boros, di satu baris hanya bermuat satu kalimat. Sementara kalimat berikutnya ditulis di baris berikutnya, begitu pikir Aichi.

'_Xaiphos adalah sumber harapan baru di dunia kami. Xaiphos dan makhluk hidup saling berdampingan. Xaiphos akan terus bernafas dengan kebajikan dan keadilan yang mendarah daging di dalam mereka.'_ Selesai membaca sampai baris ke-empat, Aichi mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak menangkap apa isi buku. Dari awal, buku ini sudah membahas kata Xaiphos, tapi tidak ada keterangan apa itu―

"Oh, rupanya ada di bawahnya, hehehehe," Aichi nyengir sendiri begitu menyadari kebodohan dirinya. Ternyata yang dibutuhkannya bertepatan di bagian bawah halaman. Ia pun mencoba melanjutkan bacanya lagi, ke baris ke-lima.

'_Xaiphos adalah makhluk superanatural yang bentuknya hampir serupa dengan manusia. Keberadaan mereka tak lebih dari dongeng dan lelucon belaka, untuk beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi sekarang mereka hidup, mereka berdampingan dengan manusia layaknya makhluk hidup lainnya. Kekuatan mereka bagaikan dewa yang menghangatkan dunia kami dari terpaan badai kejahatan... Keren sekali makhluk ini? Kira-kira seperti apa bentuknya, ya?'_ tanpa sadar, pemuda penggila sihir itu tersenyum. Ia mulai tertarik sekarang.

'_Xaiphos pasti turun dari surga untuk membawa penerangan pada kami. Beberapa dari kaum manusia dan siluman bersaksi, kalau salah satu dari Xaiphos yang pernah mereka temui adalah orang yang pernah mereka kenal di masa lalu dan sudah meninggal. Tidak salah lagi, mereka pastilah sosok malaikat yang sesungguhnya, yang datang dan mendampingi dunia__―__tunggu, siluman?'_ Aichi menatap ke atas langit kamarnya, membayangkan bagaimana sosok siluman di pikirannya.

"Siluman itu... yang seperti legenda Putri Salju di Jepang? Atau Kappa?" dengan rasa penasaran yang masih ada di benaknya, Aichi pun mengira-ngira bagaimana wujud siluman yang dikatakan buku ini. Habisnya, siluman tak lebih dari takhayul orang zaman dulu, sama sekali tak ada bukti nyata di dunia. Bahkan kalau bisa, Aichi ingin bertemu satu saja dari sederet legenda-legenda siluman itu.

Nah, lho, bagaimana kalau nanti ia dihanyutkan oleh Kappa?

"Hm, nanti saja, deh." Jenuh pada topik yang tak berujung, kedua mata biru Aichi kembali tertuju pada buku tua di hadapannya. Ia pun membuka halaman berikutnya, dan langsung saja ia terpanah dengan sebuah gambar yang ada di halaman itu. Di kertas yang sudah menjadi coklat, terdapat sesosok manusia yang memiliki sepasang sayap di punggungnya.

Tidak, ini bukan sayap malaikat yang berbulu putih halus seperti yang ada di bayangan Aichi. Juga bukan sayap berbulu hitam yang biasanya dimiliki _the fallen angel_, atau dengan kata lain malaikat yang terbuang. Ini juga bukan sayap berbentuk seperti sayap kelelawar yang biasanya dimiliki kaum iblis. _'Ngh... bentuknya aneh sekali, sedikit mirip dengan bentuk sebuah DNA helix, tapi kereen! Jadi ini Xaiphos yang mereka katakan tadi? Rasanya aku ingin melihat satu sekali saja!'_

Aichi mengamati halaman itu cukup lama, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Yang jelas ia begitu terpanah dengan sosok itu, walau hanya berupa gambar dua dimensi. Telunjuknya mulai bermain-main untuk menyentuh gambar sosok Xaiphos disana. Sampai akhirnya ia bosan, Aichi pun beralih pada halaman berikutnya. Seketika Aichi menjadi cemberut, dikiranya akan ada gambar Xaiphos lainnya, tapi rupanya penulis buku ini terlalu _to the point_. Halaman berikutnya tak lebih dari kata-kata seperti halaman ketiga tadi.

Ya, apa boleh buat, daripada dia berhenti membaca hanya karena alasan sepele, Aichi pun kembali melanjutkan bacanya.

'_Seorang Xaiphos berhak untuk memilih siapa yang akan menjadi pasangannya__―__manusia, hewan, siluman, dan makhluk hidup lainnya__―__. Sekali ia memilih, maka ikatannya dengan pasangan tersebut tidak akan terlepaskan, juga tidak bisa memilih pasangan lainnya lagi. Xaiphos harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melindungi sang pasangan, dan sang pasangan berhak menentukan bagaimana Xaiphos miliknya bertindak...'_ kemudian Aichi berhenti membaca.

Ia terdiam sesaat, kemudian kembali mengulang kalimat terakhir yang tadi ia baca. Seketika pandangan matanya yang semula tenang, berubah menjadi sendu. "Jadi maksudnya... pasangan yang dikatakan tadi adalah... majikannya Xaiphos? Terlihat tidak mengenakan juga," Aichi menurunkan alisnya seketika. Ia mengira ikatan antara pasangan dan Xaiphos itu sendiri lebih dari itu. Namanya juga pasangan, seharusnya orang yang dipilih oleh Xaiphos itu sangat istimewa.

Tapi ternyata, harapan tak semuluk itu.

'_Xaiphos akan kehilangan kekuatan superanatural miliknya kalau pasangan yang dipilihnya mati. Mereka tidak bisa memilih pasangan berikutnya lagi dan tinggal menunggu sampai ajal menjemput. Bagaimana mereka muncul dan berkembang biak masih sebuah misteri, tapi masyarakat luas sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya, Xaiphos sudah seperti makhluk hidup biasa yang berkekuatan istimewa di pandangan kami.'_ Aichi membaca baris berikutnya dengan serius. Sampai ke kalimat terakhir di halaman. Ia kembali termenung. Entah kenapa, Aichi merasa di kalimat barusan seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Menyembunyikan suatu rahasia yang tidak ingin diketahui oleh banyak orang.

'_Tapi apa?'_ sudah menjadi kebiasaan Aichi untuk ingin tahu hal yang dirahasiakan. Pemuda enam belas tahun ini mencoba membaca ulang kalimat-kalimat dari awal, siapa tahu ada kata petunjuk dari rahasia yang ingin diketahuinya. Ia membaca ulang sampai dua kali, plus menulis kata yang menurutnya cukup ganjil di kertas lain. Setelah mencorat-coret kata yang ditulisnya, pemuda ini pun mulai menemukan kemungkinan-kemungkinan dari kecurigaannya.

"Sepertinya yang disembunyikan ada hubungannya dengan bagaimana mereka muncul. Ya, aku yakin. Penulis buku ini berkata seakan-akan tidak tahu misteri dan teka-teki kemunculan Xaiphos, padahal sudah bercerita sebanyak ini," Aichi bertopang dagu dan memejamkan matanya. Siapa tahu otak berhayalnya yang selalu menjadi bahan ejekan Kenji dan lainnya berguna disaat seperti ini.

"Pertama, pembuat buku ini sebenarnya adalah pembuat Xaiphos yang berpura-pura menjadi masyarakat biasa. Kedua, pembuat buku ini tahu bagaimana Xaiphos dibuat tapi merahasiakannya. Ketiga, pembuat Xaiphos meminta si pembuat buku untuk merekayasa bahwa ia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan misteri pembuatan Xaiphos. Keempat, pembuatan Xaiphos berhubungan dengan makhluk mistis sehingga yang mengetahuinya tidak berani membuka mulut. Argh! Ini sungguh membingungkan!" Aichi mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia membaringkan kepalanya di meja belajar, menenangkan pikirannya sebentar. Ia sangat penasaran, sangat. Aichi ingin mengetahuinya. Ia yakin betul, ada yang disembunyikan buku itu.

NGING.

"HAH!?" Aichi refleks menangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar suara gelombang, yang tergolong tajam. Ia menengok ke sekitar ruangan kamarnya. Tidak ada yang aneh dari kamarnya, padahal suara tadi jelas sekali. Aichi menggaruk-garuk rambut birunya, ia kebingungan. Kalau bisa disamakan, mungkin sudah setara dengan suara jeritan kelelawar di dalam gua.

'_Su-Suara apa tadi? Apa hanya perasaanku__―__'_

NGING.

NGING.

_Deg_!

Jantung Aichi berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat. Manik birunya terus melirik ke segala arah, mencoba mencari sumber suara yang begitu nyaring di telinganya. Didengar dari besar suaranya, rasanya mustahil sumbernya berasal dari luar kamar. Jelas sekali di gendang telinga, sudah seperti musik klasik yang biasa didengarnya melalui _earphone_.

Sayangnya, sekarang ia tidak memakai _earphone_. Dan suara itu terus berdengung di telinganya. Dengungan yang sangat nyaring dan tajam. Aichi menjadi panik, dan juga takut. Firasatnya tidak enak. Jantungnya berpacuh cepat tatkala ia tidak tahu dimana sumber suara itu berasal. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

NGING.

'_Su-Suara apa itu!? Ti-Tidak mungkin Ibu sengaja iseng padaku dengan memasang sesuatu di kamarku, bukan!? Ayolah, Aichi! Berpikir!'_ Kedua mata _shappire_ Aichi kemudian tertuju pada buku sihir yang masih terbuka di meja belajarnya, masih pada halaman yang sama. Wajah Aichi memucat, tidak mungkin 'kan, suara-suara aneh yang mencekam itu berasal dari sebuah... buku tua? Memandang buku itu, firasat tidak enaknya semakin kuat. Ia berkeringat dingin.

Oh, tolong. Ini tidak logis. Aichi juga tak ingin mempercayai kesimpulan aneh yang mendadak hinggap di pikirannya ini. Tapi dengan kondisi jantung yang memompa cepat karena panik, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia menatap takut buku tua yang masih berada pada posisinya. Dan benar saja, begitu Aichi menatap buku itu dengan intens, suara-suara aneh itu semakin jelas terdengar di telinganya bagaikan terror.

Tubuh Aichi langsung tegang dan bergetar seketika. Padahal ia sendiri yang berharap bahwa hal fantasi semacam sihir itu ada eksistensitasnya di dunia, tapi begitu merasakan hal-hal tidak logis seperti ini, Aichi tidak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa. Mungkinkah yang dialaminya sekarang ada hubungannya dengan sihir? Sihir yang selama ini selalu menjadi objek minatnya, menjadi sumber ketertarikannya. Yang selalu ia pertahankan meski ejekan dan olokan dari temannya yang ia dapat?

'_Tidak! Si-Sihir tidak mungkin ada, i-itu hanya fiksi! Ini tidak mungkin!'_ rasanya Aichi ingin berteriak seperti itu. Tapi bibirnya yang keluh tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara-suara lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar perlahan, bahkan tak sanggup untuk bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan lari. Ia terlalu takut dan panik. Kedua kakinya serasa lumpuh hanya untuk mendorong mundur posisi duduknya.

NGING.

"U-Ukh..." dengan tangan kanannya yang masih bergetar, Aichi pun berusaha meraih buku tua yang masih pada tempatnya. Disisi lain, ia masih ragu dan takut. Perasaannya terus mendorong Aichi untuk tidak menyentuh buku sihir tua itu, rasanya akan ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenekan jika ia melakukannya. Tapi, kalau ia tidak mencoba, maka suara-suara mencekam itu tak akan berhenti menghantuinya. Aichi tidak mau hal itu terjadi, ia bisa gila.

Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi tangannya bisa menggapai buku itu. _'Ayolah, Aichi! Keluarkan kekuatanmu! Keluarkan kekuatanmu!' _pekik Aichi dalam hatinya, dan―

Tep.

―buku-buku jarinya berhasil menyentuh buku pada halaman terakhir yang ia baca.

**NGING.**

Suara itu semakin keras terdengar. Aichi semakin menegang. Ini bukti kuat kalau suara-suara aneh itu berasal dari buku tua yang ingin didapatnya sejak lama. Benarkah sihir memiliki eksistensitas seperti itu? Atau kakeknya memang sengaja iseng padanya?

Tidak berhenti disini, karena suara itu semakin memenuhi gendang telinga Aichi dan hampir membuatnya hilang akal sehat. Nafas Aichi tersenggal-senggal karena detak jantungnya yang jauh dari kata normal.

Deg.

Deg.

'_A-Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang!? Tanganku terasa berat, apa aku harus membuka halaman berikutnya?'_ Aichi menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan, berusaha mengusir rasa panik yang sudah menjalar sampai ke otaknya. Walau hal itu sia-sia saja, rasa takut lebih mendominan di hatinya. Dahi Aichi mengernyit, keringat dingin sudah membasahi sampai lehernya. Tampangnya sudah seperti manusia jantungan.

**NGING.**

**NGING.**

'_Ukh...'_ Aichi menelan air liurnya susah payah. Tenggorokannya terasa pahit, padahal ia tidak sakit sekarang. Apa mungkin ini efek dari suara-suara aneh yang masih merajarela disana? Aichi pun sudah memutuskan, ia akan membuka halaman berikutnya. Walau ia takut sebetulnya, tapi semua ini tidak akan ada akhirnya kalau Aichi tidak segera bertindak.

Srek.

Ia berhasil memegang ujung halaman, dengan susah payah tentunya, karena seluruh anggota tubuhnya masih bergetar ketakutan. Jantungnya semakin berpacuh cepat tahu Aichi tinggal membalikan halamannya saja menuju halaman berikutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar. Keringat semakin membasahi area wajahnya. Kedua mulutnya terkatup, menahan nafas sejenak. _'Tenang, Aichi, tinggal membuka halaman berikutnya. Tidak akan ada apa-apa, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja...'_ pikirnya berusaha menenangkan diri.

Grrt.

Kertas tua yang ada di tangan Aichi sedikit bersuara, tanda tangan Aichi semakin hebat bergetar. Aichi merasa tak sanggup untuk melakukannya. Ia merasakan firasat yang tidak mengenakan kalau sampai halaman itu terbuka. Apa ia harus percaya pada firasatnya atau pikirannya?

**NGING.**

'_BUKA, AICHI! BUKA HALAMAN BERIKUTNYA! KAU CUKUP MELAKUKAN ITU!_' Aichi memejamkan matanya, rasanya ia ingin menangis saja. Tapi hal itu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Hati dan tubuhnya bertindak kontras sekarang. Tangannya bergetar karena tubuhnya sedang dibentrok diantara dua perintah―buka atau tidak―. Bahunya bergetar cukup hebat, sama seperti kedua kakinya. Keringat tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Jantungnya berpacuh cepat.

'_AYO, BUKA! AICHI!'_

**NGING.**

**NGING.**

'_BUKA HALAMANNYA, AICHI!'_

Srak!

"Kh!"

Tangan kanan Aichi yang tadinya masih bertengger di pinggir buku pun berhasil bergerak sesuai kemauan hatinya. Halaman itu terbuka tanpa lecet sedikit pun, walau tadi Aichi membukanya dengan cukup keras. Masih dengan mata terpejam, Aichi merasa suara-suara tadi berhenti menghantuinya. Detak jantungnya seketika meredah dan berangsur-angsur normal. Aichi membuka mulutnya dan menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya, pelan...

Sampai kedua manik birunya kembali dibuat syok dengan sebuah wajah menyeramkan yang ada di halaman berikutnya. Kedua matanya hitam, dan mulutnya yang menganga. Jantung Aichi langsung berhenti berdetak beberapa saat. Kedua mata Aichi membulat seketika, terlalu kaget untuk melakukan tindakan.

"_**GYAAAAHHH!"**_

"Hu-Huwaaa!" Aichi spontan terpental ke belakang dan terjatuh dari kursinya. Wajah menyeramkan tadi bahkan berteriak. Anak bersurai biru itu semakin ketakutan saat buku itu melayang, dengan halaman wajah tadi yang melotot tajam ke arahnya. Suaranya begitu serak dan besar.

"_**INI MIMPI BURUK! XAIPHOS YANG SELALU KAMI ANGGAP SEBAGAI DEWA, MEREKA YANG SELALU MELINDUNGI KAMI, BERUBAH MENJADI MAKHLUK MENJIJIKAN YANG PERNAH ADA! MEREKA MENGHANCURKAN SEMUANYA! MEREKA MERAMPAS SEMUA NYAWA TAK BERDOSA!"**_

Tubuh Aichi bergetar seketika, rasanya berat untuk melakukan pergerakan, sementara wajah yang sedikit timbul di buku itu masih melotot tajam padanya, sekalipun di kedua matanya tidak ada bola mata. "A... ah..." Aichi ingin bersuara, tapi tenggorokannya terasa kering. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, entah karena pengaruh jantung atau apa.

"_**NYAWA KAMI TERANCAM! SETIAP DARI KAMI TIDAK AKAN BAHAGIA, KAMI HANYA MENJADI MAINAN BAGI IBLIS-IBLIS LAKNAT ITU! TOLOOONG! TOLOONG KAMIII! KAMI TAK BISA BERNAFAS BEBAS, SETIAP DARAH KAMI HANYA MENJADI TUMBAL BAGI MEREKAAAA!" **_buku itu kembali berteriak, disertai petir-petir aneh yang merembes sampai ke setiap sudut kamar, Aichi semakin ketakutan. Hampir saja tangannya tersengat petir-petir aneh tadi. Tubuhnya bahkan tidak bisa bergerak mundur sekedar untuk menjauhi buku menyeramkan itu.

"Ti―tidak, a-aku tak tahu... tak tahu apa-apa..." akhirnya Aichi berhasil mengeluarkan kata-kata, walau dengan gemetar. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, wajah buku itu begitu menakutkan di matanya, pikirannya terlalu kosong hanya sekedar untuk berpikir.

"_**GYAAAAAAAHH!" **_

Buku itu kembali mengeluarkan teriakan, dengan suara yang begitu keras dan memilukan. Teriakan itu sukses membuat tubuh Aichi terhempas ke belakang, sedikit menabrak tembok. Aichi menutup kedua daun telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya begitu pening setiap mendengar suara serak sang buku sihir, suara itu terus terngiang-ngiang sampai ke hatinya.

Aichi tak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan buku itu, sekalipun wajah menyeramkan tadi tetap berteriak-teriak seperti orang kerasukan setan. Tubuh Aichi ambruk, matanya terpejam. Suara-suara itu seakan menyayat hatinya, perasaan sakit dari suaranya tersampaikan sampai ke uluh hati Aichi. Tapi Aichi tak tahu harus berbuat apa, bagaimana menolong mereka yang katanya teraniaya oleh... Xaiphos?

Kesadarannya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Aichi sempat mendengar sesuatu ketika telinganya kembali berfungsi untuk beberapa saat―

"―_**Theresa Cheos, Yuripe Tsukume, Feroine Dheis, Yuki Tsubaki, Hayato Yano, Sendou Ogata**__**―**__**"**_

―nama kakeknya disebut oleh buku itu, sebagai salah satu nama korban Xaiphos hitam. Setelah itu kesadaran Aichi melayang, ia pingsan dengan hati yang tak tenang.

'_Kakek...'_

**Ṧᵢᵍᶮᶖᶠᵢᵓᵃᶮᵉ Ḛᶳᶳᶒᶮᵓᵋ**

Tuk.

Salah satu dari pion catur digerakan. Menyingkirkan pion catur lainnya yang berlawanan warna. Aneh, padahal permainan mono ini merupakan permainan mengasah otak dalam berstrategi diantara dua orang. Tapi, yang tengah bermain di meja catur sekarang hanya seorang. Ia yang menggerakan pion-pion catur berwarna putih, tapi ia juga yang menggerakan lawannya, yaitu pion berwarna hitam.

Tuk.

"Tuan Muda, informasi yang anda inginkan sudah tiba dari Ketua Divisi Tentara, Katsuragi," suara itu menghentikan sebuah tangan yang sedang memain-mainkan pion ratu, siap untuk menyerang musuh. Menghela nafas sejenak, ia pun menjatuhkan pion ratu tadi sembarang tempat dan bangkit berdiri. Tak lupa menyibak jubah putih yang begitu cocok dengan dirinya.

"Aku akan segera kesana, Tetsu. Siapkan dua _Phavilone Hazzle_ di meja yang biasa," balasnya tanpa nada. Sama seperti tatapannya yang tak menggambarkan ekspresi apapun. Pelayan pribadinya tadi yang mengenakan setelan putih pun membungkuk hormat, sebelum meninggalkan sang tuan muda sendiri.

"_As your command_."

Blam.

"Haah~," Tuan muda bersurai merah panjang itu menghela nafas. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan ekspresi sedih. Ia pun berjalan ke salah satu lemari yang berada di kamar pribadinya dan mengambil sebuah karet hitam polos disana. Lalu dengan alat itu, ia menguncir rambutnya.

Tidak, Tuan muda yang tengah mengikat rambutnya ini bukan seorang wanita. Kalau tidak seharusnya ia dipanggil Nona muda tadi. Lalu kenapa ia menguncir... rambut? Ya, rambutnya tergolong panjang untuk ukuran seorang pria. Batasnya sampai punggung. Mungkin agar tidak panas, maka untuk kesehariannya selalu dikuncir satu.

Tentu saja rambut panjangnya tak akan mengurangi ketampanan di wajahnya, yang tergolong mudah untuk seorang pemimpin negeri.

Manik _crimson_-nya menatap keluar jendela kamarnya, dimana langit sore indah membingkai sempurna pemandangan. Ia tersenyum miris. "Semoga saja aku tidak mendapatkan kabar buruk dari Kamui," bisiknya pelan, entah kepada siapa. Lalu dengan langkah yang tergolong cepat, pemuda berpostur tubuh atletis itu keluar dari kamarnya.

Blam.

Dayang-dayang istana yang melihat kepala kerajaannya keluar dari kamar pun mengerti. Mereka segera menghampiri sosok gagah yang masih berjalan menuju suatu ruangan, lalu melepas jubah putihnya. Tak lupa beberapa dari mereka langsung berlari pelan menuju ruangan yang dimaksud dan membukakan pintu.

Kriet.

Dan begitu pintu terbuka, langsung saja sebuah tatapan tak suka didapat oleh sang kepala negeri. "Lama sekali," komentar seseorang yang duduk di salah satu kursi mewah, yang merupakan kursi khusus untuk tempat minum teh.

Sementara yang dihadiahi tatapan seperti itu hanya mengendikan bahunya. "Aku sudah berusaha berjalan secepat kelinci, tapi tidak bisa," katanya cari-cari alasan. Walau alasan itu sama sekali tidak pantas untuk seorang pemimpin negeri. Pemuda berambut donker jabrik yang tadi memberi tatapan jengkel pun mendengus.

"Hah, baiklah. Jadi langsung ke inti masalah saja, aku tidak mau berbasa-basi lagi, Ren." Katanya dengan nada penekanan di bagian nama. Dayang-dayang yang berada di depan pintu masuk pun bergidik tempat, berani sekali orang ini, memanggil pemimpinnya hanya dengan nama. Tapi sepertinya sang kepala negeri, yang katanya bernama Ren, tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Ya, itu yang kumau, Kamui. Silahkan berbicara kapanpun yang kau mau. Aku siap mendengarkan," ujar Ren dengan senyum bijaknya, yang selalu membuat para rakyatnya menjerit kagum karena memiliki pemimpin sebaik dirinya. Pelayan pribadi yang tadi menyampaikan pesan kedatangan Katsuragi Kamui pada Tuan muda pun menyuguhkan dua cangkir _Phavilone Hazzle_ pesanan tuannya, lalu kembali meninggalkan ruangan.

Pemuda berpostur pendek bernama Kamui tadi mengernyitkan dahinya melihat menu yang disajikan di hadapannya. "Yaks, aku tidak suka _Phavilone_! Kau sengaja, Ren!?"

"Tapi aku suka _Phavilone Hazzle_. Rasanya sangat lembut dan enak, kau bisa meresap kehangatannya sampai ke hati," balas Ren sembari memain-mainkan rambut panjangnya yang tak ikut terikat. Kamui mengacak-ngacak rambut donker-nya frustasi. Pemimpin macam apa di hadapannya ini? Begitu pikir Kamui.

"Teserahlah," kemudian Kamui mengambil sebuah amplop coklat yang tadi berada di sisi kiri tubuhnya. Ia menghela nafas pendek, "Simpan harapanmu untuk mendapat berita baik dariku, karena..." menjedah ucapannya, dengan gerakan cepat, ia mengeluarkan tiga lembar kertas dan meletakannya di meja.

Ren tidak bergeming, hanya matanya saja yang sedikit melotot ke arah tiga lembar kertas tadi.

"Daerah seberang benar-benar buruk, Ren. Banyak dari negara yang sudah dikuasahi sepenuhnya dan diperintah _Silence Silk_. Aku sebagai perwakilan darimu saja susah untuk masuk secara terang-terangan," Kamui mulai menjelaskan. Tentunya ia berusaha mempersingkat kata-katanya agar raja telmi di hadapannya ini mudah tanggap.

"Benarkah? Sekalipun kau berkata bahwa kau adalah Ketua Divisi Tentara Savhalon?"

Kamui menggeleng. "Itu justru memperburuk keadaan. _Silence Silk_ yang tahu bahwa tentara darimu bergerak justru mengajak berperang. Saat kami sampai pada Negara Belgha, pasukanku diserang 'mereka' secara besar-besaran. Karena itu, jangan heran kalau yang kembali dengan selamat sampai di istanamu sekarang hanya sepuluh orang termasuk aku, dari 100 orang yang sudah kau utus untuk menyelidiki."

Ren membulatkan mata _crimson_-nya tak percaya. Hanya sepuluh dari 100 orang? Satu banding sepuluh. "Yang kau maksud mereka... adalah Xaiphos hitam?" mendengar itu, Kamui menggeram frustasi. Ia menatap garang ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Tentu saja, memang senjata terbesar dan mengerikan apa lagi yang dimiliki _Silence Silk_ selain makhluk itu? Aku sudah muak melihat tentara dalam perintahku harus mati tercabik-cabik mereka. Kau harus mengatasi semua ini dengan segera, Ren!" geram Kamui, disertai suara gemertak giginya setelah itu. Ia juga meremat kain celananya sampai kusut.

"Berapa negara yang sudah terinfeksi seutuhnya oleh _Silence Silk_?" mendengar itu, Kamui pun menunjukan kertas yang berada di tengah dari ketiga kertas tadi. "Seberu, Neoness, Kless, dan Claryks dalam masa penyerangan dan berusaha mempertahankan wilayah mereka. Inerbolg, Gumirose, dan Orpysherus―negara tempat kerajaanmu sendiri―masih aman. Sisanya sudah tidak ada harapan," setelah berucap demikian, Kamui menghela nafas depresi. Sekalipun jabatannya tinggi karena _skill _bertarungnya yang kuat, tapi masalah ini tetap membuat dirinya frustasi.

"Separah itu?" kemudian Ren memijat pelipisnya. Sebagai pemimpin negeri, sudah sepantasnya keselamatan rakyat menjadi hal yang utama di mata Ren. Ketentraman negerinya yang sudah dibangun selama ini hancur sejak setahun yang lalu, oleh _Silence Silk_.

**Ṧᵢᵍᶮᶖᶠᵢᵓᵃᶮᵉ Ḛᶳᶳᶒᶮᵓᵋ**

"_Aichi, aku tidak akan memberikan buku kesayanganku pada sembarang orang, kau tahu? Aku memberikannya padamu, anggap saja hadiah dariku. Aku ingin kau menjaganya baik-baik, aku percayakan buku ini padamu, Aichi."_

"Ngh... kakek?" Kedua mata Aichi yang terpejam berkedut pelan. Tak lama kemudian, dua manik birunya mulai terlihat. Ia melihat langit-langit ruangan dimana ia berada, tak asing. Ini kamarnya sendiri. Tapi aneh, ia tak pernah bangun pagi dengan kondisi tubuh selelah ini. Tunggu...

'―_sekujur tubuhku nyeri!?'_

Slap.

Kesadarannya langsung pulih dalam beberapa detik, Aichi pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menatap ranjangnya yang masih rapi dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa... ia tidur di lantai? Aichi memijat keningnya seraya berusaha memutar kembali memori-memori otaknya. Sampai pikirannya yang masih berantakan seperti kepingan-kepingan pazel pun menuju ke satu hal.

"Bu-Buku sihir pemberian kakek..." Mengingat insiden mengerikan yang terjadi padanya kemarin membuat tubuh Aichi menegang seketika. Ia terduduk di depan meja belajarnya, dan Aichi masih ingat betul ia membaca buku tua itu di sana, sebelum tragedi aneh itu menghampirinya.

Duk.

"Ukh, sakit..." Aichi memukul kepalanya sendiri, memastikan kalau ia sedang tidak bermimpi. Tapi rasa sakit yang didapatnya membuat Aichi yakin betul bahwa sekarang ia sedang dalam kondisi sadar. Lalu... apa yang dilihatnya kemarin malam? Apa itu ilusi? Atau mimpi?

Aichi melirik ke arah jendela kamarnya yang tertutup gorden berwarna kuning. Ada bias cahaya dari sana, mungkin sekarang sudah pagi. Tapi Aichi sama sekali tidak berniat untuk siap-siap berangkat sekolah. Ia bangkit berdiri, dan pemuda berambut biru itu langsung memegang punggungnya yang terasa sedikit nyeri.

'_Sa-Sakit ini__―__? Apa betul karena kejadian kemarin malam?'_ pikirnya pelan. Kemudian manik birunya menatap ke arah kalendar yang digantung di samping pintu kamarnya. Dan kedua matanya langsung melotot melihat tanggal yang tertera disana. Biasanya, Aichi akan melingkari tanggal yang sudah dilewatinya.

Tapi, apa sekarang ia tidak salah lihat?

28 Juni 2278.

'_A... APA?'_ Aichi menganga mulutnya syok. Ia memegang kepalanya, lalu menjambak rambut birunya tak peduli kalau aset berharganya itu harus rontok. Ia yakin tidak amnesia. Seingatnya, tanggal terakhir rapat OSIS berlangsung dimana Aichi sendiri juga hadir adalah 14 Juni, dua minggu yang lalu.

Tapi sekarang, tanggal yang terakhir kali dilingkari disana adalah 28 Juni. _'Ja-Jangan-jangan Ibu iseng... Y-Ya, Ibu pasti iseng, ia sengaja mengecoh kalendarku,'_ pikiran Aichi semakin kacau. Buru-buru ia mencari-cari ponselnya yang biasa diletakan di atas meja belajar.

Ctik.

Ctik.

_6:11 AM  
28 Juni 2278_

'_HAH!? Ba-Bahkan kalendar di ponselku juga... Ibu 'kan tidak tahu password ponselku. Ja-Jadi ini bukan ulah Ibu? Ukh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?'_ Aichi membanting ponselnya ke ranjang, lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pingsan karena buku sihir lalu bangun dua minggu kemudian―

'―_tunggu, buku sihirnya... Bagaimana dengan buku sihirnya?'_ Aichi baru teringat tentang buku penuh misteri yang diberikan kakeknya. Terakhir ia melihatnya di meja belajar. Dengan perlahan, manik birunya melirik perlahan ke arah buku yang masih terbuka di hadapan meja belajarnya.

Bukan wajah mengerikan yang dua minggu yang lalu berteriak-teriak kesetanan disana. Perbatasan buku pun hampir menuju ke halaman terakhir, padahal kemarin Aichi tidak membacanya sampai setengah halaman dari buku. Di halaman yang terbuka itu, terdapat daftar-daftar nama. Aichi yakin sekali, semua tulisan itu adalah nama.

Tidak dicetak seperti halaman yang pernah Aichi baca sebelumnya, tapi kali ini jelas ditulis tangan. Dengan tinta berwarna merah tua yang pekat, layaknya darah. Pemuda berwajah manis itu mengernyitkan dahinya, ia tidak ingat pernah menulis nama-nama ini, lalu apa penulis buku itu yang menulisnya?

DEG.

"I-Itu..." Aichi mematung di tempat saat tidak sengaja membaca nama-nama itu. Jantungnya kembali memompah cepat. Di nama paling terakhir yang tertulis disana, ia tahu betul nama siapa itu. "Sendou Ogata, nama kakekku..."

.

.

.

_**Significance Essense**_

"_If you touch the second world, don't try to escape from them..."_

**To Be Continued...**

.

.

**Information Fiction:**  
2. Buku yang diberikan kakek Aichi, Sendou Ogata, adalah buku spiritual yang menghubungkan dunia pertama (dunia yang ditinggali manusia biasa) dengan dunia kedua. Besar buku 30x18 cm. Warna buku hitam pucat (faktor usia). Sampul depan hanya bertulis kata Xaiphos dengan font Xena. Sementara sampul belakangnya kosong.

**Biodata Character:**  
-NONE FOR THIS CHAPTER-

**Reply Review:**

To **Cece Lien**: Jangan sedih, ya. Kami akan berusaha di proyek baru fict kami untuk permintaan maaf juga. Disini Aichi memang sudah SMU, tapi gambarannya masih versi Season2 (Asia Circuit), soalnya faktor umur sangat diperlukan untuk fict ini. Iya, kakeknya mati, dimakan sama sesuatu(?), yang pastinya akan dibahas seiring chapter berjalan~ :D

To **Ama**: Hyucchi kangen Ama, doong. Kami akan berusaha update secepat mungkin, tapi kalau mengendur sampai sebulan lebih jangan getok kami, ok? Suka genre-nya? Syukurlah, kami masih hijau di genre ini, kalau ada salah jangan sungkan kasih tahu~ :D

To **Chiyariia**: Buuu, jangan jadi silent readers, dong. Kami 'kan penasaran dengan komentarmu juga. Kami juga suka bagian aksi dan fantasi, kok. Hanya saja menggambarkan adegannya supaya tersampaikan ke imajinasi pembaca mungkin tak mudah. Semoga chapter ini bisa diimajinasikanmu, ya~ :D

To** Yuichiiii: **Genre-nya sesuatu? Iya, sesuatu sangat banyak maksudnya(?). Iya, slight pairing boleh request, selama peran karakter yang bersangkutan sesuai dengan alur. DaiLeon? Masukin nggak, ya? Berhubung di facebook juga banyak yang request, jadi DaiLeon diterima! KaiAichi pasti kami prioritaskan~ :D

To **Airy Karmila**: Fict-nya bagus? Te-Terima kasih banyak pujiannya, kami senang sekali. Karena masih awal, mungkin kemarin kamu nggak bisa berkomentar banyak. Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? :)

To **Arakumo Gakuen**: Halo, Marisa-chan! Akhirnya menampakan diri(akun)nya juga, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk datang review, ya. Tenang, DaiLeon pasti ada karena di fb kamu yang dorong-dorong (dan Cece Lien juga?) buat masukin pair itu, hehehehehe~ :D

To **AnimeLover and Dr. Tom**: Terima kasih pujiannya, kalian berdua. Ini sudah di-update~ :)

To **Katsunawa Yura-Tassya**: Iya, ini fic baru sebagai ganti kedua fic lama yang discontinued, semoga bisa menghiburmu lagi, ya. Cara kakek Aichi mati masih belum seberapa, kok. Fic ini nantinya juga akan mengandung unsur mild-gore, hehehehehe. Chapter dua sudah ada, semoga kamu suka~ :D

To **Carolis 'Sasha' Paralize**: Dua fict itu discontinued karena suatu kecelakaan, hahaha. Iya, tahunnya jauh dari sekarang, karena kami mau membuat cerita yang bebas dari kekangan fakta-fakta zaman sekarang, hehehe, kesannya maksa, deh. Xaiphos itu apa, lambat cepat kamu pasti tahu, ikutin terus ceritanya, ya~ :)

To **Snowy Coyote**: Hehehe, flashdisk Gane nggak perlu digigit, sudah dibuang, kok, karena takut mencelakakan fict-fict kami yang lain. Iya, genre-nya tergolong banyak, karena Saki sendiri yang ingin membuat suatu fanfiksi dengan nuasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kalau temannya, Morikawa dan Izaki terus kan bosan, jadi sekarang kami pakai Kenji yang jarang dapat peran. Xaiphos itu apa, ikuti saja alur ceritanya, nanti pasti tahu~

_**Sorry for misstypo(s).  
Review, onegai? :)  
Thanks for reading, you all! We love you!**_

Sincerely,  
**HYUCCHI** [Saki & Gane]


	3. Essence 3

**A/N:** Halo, minna-san! Terima kasih yang kemarin sudah baca chapter dua, ya. Setelah kami sadari, ternyata alur fict ini benar-benar lelet (mungkin), tapi itu semua untuk kebutuhan mendeskripsi adegan aksi, mohon dimaklumi, yak. Kami nggak tahu kalau chapter dua kemarin nuasanya seperti yang dikatakan para reviewers, tapi kami senang dengan respon kalian, hehehe. Oke, tidak banyak bacot lagi. Aye!

**Significance Essence**

Cardfight! Vanguard fiction from © _**Hyucchi**_

Cover madeby ©_** Hyucchi.  
SO DON'T TRY TO STOLE AND MAKE IT YOURS!**_

**Disclaimer:**  
_**Cardfight! Vanguard**_ belong to _**Bushiroad**_, it's not our own

**Genre(s):**  
Superanatural, Fantasy, Romance, Horror, Angst, Adventure, Crime, Suspense.

**Main Pairing:**  
Kai x Aichi

**Rating:**  
T+ (_for violence, horror, and angsty_)

**WARNING(!):**  
AU (alternative universe) story, karakter OOC, cerita sesuka fantasi author, misstypo beredar seperti tawon tanpa sarang, penulisan tidak sesuai dengan EYD, shounen-ai, romansa bukan rating utama, ReverseKai mode later, beberapa karakter menggunakan kartu Vanguard (ex: Ezel, Beaumains, etcs), characters death, bloody scene, and all.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
**_**We're already told you before!**_

_Enjoy the fiction~_

.

.

**ᴲᶳᶳᶟᶯᶜᶟ₃ **That Day

"Sendou Ogata, nama kakekku..." rasanya ia tidak ingin percaya. Aichi ingin semua ini hanya ulah usil kakek atau ibunya, lebih baik ia jadi korban keisengan mereka, daripada semua hal-hal buruk seperti ini terjadi. Aichi kembali terbayang wajah kakeknya, dimana ia terakhir kali melihatnya. Di taman perumahan. Kakeknya sudah berjanji untuk datang lagi, bukan?

'_Kakek...'_ Aichi jatuh bersujud di depan meja belajarnya. Kedua matanya mengerjap tak percaya, ia merasa kalau apa yang tertulis di buku itu merupakan kenyataan. Benarkah orang yang telah memberikan buku tua ini pada Aichi benar-benar sudah tiada? Kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Bicara apa kamu ini, kenapa anak muda tapi sudah berpikir tentang kematian, kau sungguh mengecewakanku."_

'_Tidak! Kakek tidak mungkin meninggal, buku ini hanya lelucon!_' Aichi langsung mengacak-ngacak lemari pakaiannya. Tangan kirinya meraih sebuah buku album yang cukup besar dari sana, dengan sampul buku berwarna coklat. Entahlah kenapa ia harus mengambil album, tapi tubuhnya bergerak diluar nalurinya.

Flap.

Flap.

Ia membuka album itu dan mencari-cari foto yang diinginkannya. Yaitu foto liburannya setengah tahun yang lalu, kakeknya juga hadir dalam acara _barbeque_ keluarganya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya foto ini penting. Kakeknya jarang difoto, karena empunya sendiri tidak mau melakukannya terang-terangan seperti orang narsis.

Flap―

'_Hah...?'_ Tubuh Aichi menegang, ia memegang ujung halaman dengan tangan lemas. Lelucon macam apa ini, entahlah. Tapi rasanya Aichi sulit untuk meyakinkan kembali bahwa kakeknya tidak meninggal karena... kakeknya, tidak ada di foto itu. Eksistensi sang kakek seakan-akan lenyap tanpa jejak, hanya bersisa nama.

'_Ti-Tidak mungkin! Je-Jelas-jelas aku berfoto berdua dengan kakek disini! Aku masih sempat melihat fotonya kemarin-kemarin...'_ mata Aichi membulat tak percaya. Ia meremat ujung halaman sampai kusut, tak peduli pada album tak berdosa itu.

Fantasi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ia bisa gila kalau terus-terusan mengalami kejadian aneh tanpa sebab. Setelah menerima buku sihir yang sudah sejak lama ingin ia dapatkan, rasanya Aichi mengalami kejadian diluar kata normal.

Mendengar suara gelombang-gelombang yang memekahkan telinga, berhadapan dengan wajah menyeramkan yang berteriak-teriak, nama kakeknya tertulis di buku dengan tinta merah darah, apa lagi nanti? Rasanya, sihir yang sejak dulu diminatinya tidak seseram ini. "Apa... apa yang harus kulakukan?" Aichi sedikit terisak lirih, ia kebingungan dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

RING.

RING.

"Eh?" Aichi mengangkat kepalanya tatkala mendengar ponselnya berdering di atas ranjang. Ia pun bergegas mendekati ranjangnya dan meraih ponselnya. Ada telepon masuk dari temannya, Kenji.

Klik.

Aichi menempelkan wajah ponselnya ke arah daun telinganya dan mulai berbicara. "Halo, Kenji-_kun_?"

―"_Aichi-kun, kau tidak ada di kelas, atau kau ada urusan dengan panitia OSIS?"―_

"E-Eh, aku... masih di rumah," jawab Aichi pelan, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan suara seraknya habis terisak tadi.

―"_Hah!? Yang benar saja kamu! Hari ini 'kan festival sekolah dimulai, Aichi-kun! Kukira kamu sudah datang awal seperti biasanya. Atau kamu memang tidak ada perkerjaan lagi?"―_

Aichi langsung melongo, ia pandangi kalendar kamarnya lagi. Tanggalnya tidak berubah dari yang tadi, walau hal ini tetap menjadi pertanyaan besar bagi Aichi, dua minggu sejak ia membaca buku sihir pemberian kakeknya. Yaitu 28 Juni. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, dua minggu setelah ia rapat itu 'kan―

"OH, IYA! HARI INI 'KAN HARI H-NYA!" Aichi langsung berteriak diantara syok dan terkejut. Sementara yang ditelepon di seberang sana pun memekik karena telinganya langsung ngilu mendengar teriakan Aichi.

―"_H, Hei, jangan teriak begitu, Aichi-kun! Telingaku bisa-"―_

"TAK ADA WAKTU LAGI, KENJI-_KUN_! AKU AKAN SEGERA KE SEKOLAH SEKARANG! WAAH, KETUA BISA MEMARAHIKU NANTIII!"

Klik.

Aichi langsung buru-buru meraih seragamnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Tidak peduli pada Kenji yang terus melakukan panggilan ke ponselnya.

**Ṧᵢᵍᶮᶖᶠᵢᵓᵃᶮᵉ Ḛᶳᶳᶒᶮᵓᵋ**

Semilir angin pagi terasa begitu menyejukan, setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan sesosok figur yang tengah terduduk di salah satu puncak gedung pencakar langit. Ia memandang ke bawah tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun, sekalipun gedung tempatnya duduk setinggi lebih dari dua puluh lantai.

Bosan dengan posisi duduk, ia pun berganti posisi menjadi berbaring. Dengan posisi kaki dari lutut sampai ke ujung kaki menjuntai ke bawah. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap langit biru di atasnya. Lalu melihat pergerakan awan yang ditiup oleh angin. Hatinya seketika menjadi tenang, semua masalah yang menyangkut di akar-akar hatinya seakan berubah menjadi buih lalu lenyap.

Sungguh menyejukan hati. Andai saja dengan menatap langit seperti ini semua masalahnya selesai, mungkin ia akan melakukannya setiap hari.

Hanya saja... hidup tak senaif itu.

Setiap makhluk hidup pasti pernah terjatuh dalam jurang yang bernama masalah. Entah sedalam apa jurang tempat mereka jatuh, tapi jika terlibat dalam kondisi seperti itu, siapapun pasti ingin keluar.

Ingin keluar dari jurang penuh masalah dan membebaskan diri. Menghirup udara segar sebanyak apapun yang ia mau tanpa terikat akar berlukar konflik, tanpa dirajam duri-duri sakit hati. "Hah..."

Figur itu kembali bangkit berdiri. Tak lupa ia mengibas debu-debu yang tadi menempel pada pakaiannya karena kelamaan berada disana. Dengan tempat setinggi ini, ia bisa menatap kota sampai ke ujung. Suasananya begitu sibuk, ia tahu itu, walau hanya melihat dari jauh. Tapi, sekalipun sibuk, ada yang membedakan tempat dimana ia berdiri sekarang dengan dunia asalnya.

Yaitu kedamaian.

Ya, bumi, tempat dimana ia berdiri sekarang, sama sekali bukan negeri asalnya. Ia tidak dilahirkan di tempat yang katanya diberkahi oleh Yang Maha Kuasa untuk makhluk ciptaannya. Mungkin ia juga makhluk ciptaan-Nya, tapi ia ditempatkan di dimensi yang berbeda. Bukan disini. Juga tidak sedamai ini.

'_Aku... harus cepat mencari buku itu.'_

Kemudian ia mengepakan sayapnya yang berwarna putih. Dan menghilang dalam hitungan detik, tanpa seorang makhluk awam pun melihatnya.

**Ṧᵢᵍᶮᶖᶠᵢᵓᵃᶮᵉ Ḛᶳᶳᶒᶮᵓᵋ**

"Sendou-_kun_, kemana saja kau!? Ayo, buruan, bantu kesini! Sibuk banget, nih!"

"I-Iya, aku segera kesana!"

Baru saja memasuki ruang OSIS, Aichi sudah dihadiahi oleh pemandangan sibuk oleh semua panitia OSIS juga panitia festival. Buru-buru ia meletakan tas ransel hitamnya yang tak terlalu besar di salah satu kursi, lalu Aichi segera menyambar _blazzer_ khusus panitia dan menghampiri salah satu panitia OSIS untuk bantu-bantu.

"Tugasku apa?" tanya anak bersurai biru itu pada salah satu panitia OSIS yang membagi-bagikan tugas. Dan langsung saja Aichi disodorkan sekardus aksesoris oleh seorang gadis berambut ungu pucat.

"Tolong bawakan aksesoris ini pada _stand_ kesenian di halaman sekolah. Mereka membutuhkannya segera," katanya memberi perintah. Aichi pun mengangguk dan langsung membawa kardus itu, dan ternyata―

"―be, berat juga..." gumannya seperti kakek-kakek tua yang disuruh mengangkat sebuah truk. Tapi ia langsung bergegas keluar ruang OSIS menuju halaman sekolah. Karena kalau sampai telat, mungkin Aichi tidak bisa pulang dengan selamat.

Pemuda bermanik biru itu berlari menelusuri koridor sekolah menuju tangga. Ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu tanpa sadar wajahnya melukiskan senyum tipis. Tidak ia sangka kalau tema darinya disambut positif dari pengunjung festival. Bahkan ia merasa kalau festival tahun ini lebih ramai daripada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Berbagai acara yang dipersiapkan kelas pun dipadati pengunjung sampai ke bagian luar kelas.

Aichi terkikik geli. Ia berharap semakin banyak orang sekolahnya yang menaruh minat pada sihir karena ulahnya satu ini, yaitu memberi tema sihir pada festival sekolah. Hatinya seolah ringan, seakan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpanya waktu itu tidak pernah terjadi. Ia berasa seperti anak SMU normal yang menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa.

"Yo, Aichi-_kun_! Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu!" Aichi sedikit terlonjak kaget karena tahu-tahu sahabat baiknya, Kenji, ikut berlari di sampingnya. Ia sedikit memakluminya karena Kenji itu bintang klub atletik.

"Kenji-_kun_, jangan mengajakku bicara sekarang, aku sibuk!" seru Aichi sekedar memperingatkan sahabatnya, kalau ia sedang tidak dalam kondisi bebas berbicara sekarang. Kenji tertawa.

"Aku tahu, kok. Justru aku ingin membantumu!" kemudian pemuda bersurai keemasan pucat itu mengambil beberapa barang dari dalam kardus yang dipegang Aichi. Tentunya dengan hati-hati tanpa merusak aksesoris yang tengah dibawa. Pemuda lainnya pun merasakan beban yang dibawanya menjadi ringan.

"Te-Terima kasih, Kenji-_kun_." Ucap Aichi dengan senyum manisnya. Kenji mengamati sebentar _blazzer _yang dipakai Aichi, kemudian ia menautkan alisnya.

"Aichi-_kun_, sepertinya _blazzer_-mu kebesaran, deh..." komentarnya tak bermaksud menyinggung. Aichi yang baru menyadari itu pun melihat sekilas ke arah _blazzer_-nya. Benar, kebesaran, lebih cocok dipakai oleh orang setinggi sahabatnya, Kenji.

"Be-Benar juga. Aku terlalu terburu-buru tadi, jadi asal ambil _blazzer_ panitia yang tersedia." Berhenti berbicara disana, karena mereka harus menuruni tangga sekarang. Jangan sampai keasyikan ngobrol sampai kepeleset dan terguling-guling di tangga nanti.

Setelah menuruni tangga ke lantai dasar, keduanya pun segera bergegas ke pintu barat menuju halaman sekolah. Sayangnya Aichi maupun Kenji sedikit kesusahan karena lantai dasar sekolahnya jauh lebih padat dari lantai-lantai di atas.

"Ukh, Aichi-_kun_, sepertinya kau harus bertanggung jawab atas keramaian ini," keluh Kenji dengan senyum khasnya. Tadinya Aichi sama sekali tidak _connect_ karena sibuk berdesak-desakan dengan yang lain. Jangan sampai ia menyenggol atau melukai pengunjung. Tapi sesaat kemudian Aichi tersenyum jahil.

"Hehehe, siapa dulu yang mengusulkan ide semua ini?" balasnya dengan nada jahil. Kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalan, menghindari desak-desakan dengan pengunjung lain. Tak henti-hentinya Kenji mengucap 'permisi' agar mendapat akses jalan.

Duk.

"Ah, maaf," Aichi menunduk sedikit pada orang yang disenggolnya tadi. Lalu kembali berjalan karena terburu-buru. Tak memberi kesempatan pada orang yang ditabraknya tadi untuk membalas sedikit pun. Tapi setelah itu Aichi tak sengaja menabrak beberapa orang lainnya.

"Yey, akhirnya keluar juga!" Aichi berjingkrat girang seperti anak kecil. Membuat beberapa pengunjung lain menatapnya lucu. Ia dan Kenji berhasil membawa barang-barang tadi pada _stand_ kesenian.

"Kode 19-S!" seru Aichi pada pengurus _stand_ kesenian. Salah satu dari mereka yang tadinya sibuk melayani pengunjung pun segera menghampiri Aichi dan menerima barang yang dimaksud.

"Terima kasih banyak!" katanya tersenyum senang ke arah Aichi. Lalu ia mencoret angka sembilan belas di kertas pemesanan barang, tanda barang yang dimaksud sudah diantar dengan selamat sampai ke tempat. Aichi tersenyum balik dan melambai.

"Sukses, ya!"

Kemudian Aichi melihat-lihat sekitar _stand_ yang berdiri di bagian halaman. Tadi ia tak sempat melihat sebab sudah ngibrit takut dimarahi ketua OSIS karena telat. Kenji menepuk pundak Aichi. "Hoi, jangan bengong, dong. Nanti kau bisa dimarahi, lho," katanya memperingati.

"Eh?" Aichi langsung membulatkan matanya kaget. "Ah, be-benar juga. Maaf, terima kasih sudah membantuku tadi, aku permisi dulu, ya!" Niatnya bergegas pergi, tapi tangan Aichi dihentikan Kenji.

Grep.

Aichi menengok ke arah temannya itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa lagi?"

"Biarkan aku membantumu, dong. Aku tidak ikut apapun di acara yang dibuat kelasku, jadi daripada hanya jadi penonton, lebih baik aku melakukan sesuatu," pintanya dengan sedikit cengiran di wajahnya. Aichi terkekeh imut. Sudah kebiasaan temannya satu ini untuk beraktifitas dan tidak mau menganggur sedikit saja.

"Baiklah, tapi nanti harus bayar, ya!"

"Hekh!? Harusnya kamu yang bayar aku, dong, Aichi-_kun_! Hei, jangan kabur!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Duh, kaki kananku sedikit nyeri. Oi, Aichi-_kun_, nanti aku minta ganti rugi setelah festival selesai!"

Dan kedua insan itu kembali masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, lebih tepatnya pergi lagi ke ruang OSIS untuk melakukan perkerjaan berikutnya. Tapi kali ini mereka menggunakan tangga samping agar tidak berdesak-desakan lagi.

**Ṧᵢᵍᶮᶖᶠᵢᵓᵃᶮᵉ Ḛᶳᶳᶒᶮᵓᵋ**

"Hei, lihat pemuda yang berjalan sendirian disana. Tampan, ya! Dia juga tinggi!"

"Benar, tampangnya _stay-cool_ begitu, menggemaskan sekali, deh!"

"Rasanya aku ingin menyapanya, tapi aku takut menganggu. Apa dia sendirian saja kesini?"

"Orang setampan dia mana mungkin tidak punya pacar!"

"Jarang-jarang, ya, ada cowok keren lainnya yang auranya sekuat orang itu!"

Beberapa gadis yang menghadiri festival sekolah sebagai pengunjung tampak tertarik pada sesosok figur yang berjalan sendiri menelusuri lorong lantai dua gedung sekolah. Figur itu memiliki rambut brunet yang tertata rapi, kemeja putih, celana hitam panjang, serta kedua tangannya yang mengumpat di masing-masing saku celana.

Manik hijaunya yang tajam terus melirik-lirik ke setiap acara yang dibuat kelas atau klub sekolah itu. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk masuk ke salah satunya dan menikmati pelayanan dari anak-anak SMU itu. Mata tajamnya dengan teliti melihat tiap inci sudut ruangan, mencari sesuatu yang begitu penting.

'_Kemana buku itu? Padahal aku menerima signalnya dari arah bangunan ramai ini, tapi susah sekali untuk ditemukan...'_ umpatnya kesal. Figur itu mengeluarkan tangan kirinya dari saku kemudian menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, tanda ia hampir putus asa. Mencari satu buku di gedung sekolah besar bagaikan mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami.

Kemudian kakinya berhenti di satu papan pengumuman. Pura-pura membaca berbagai tulisan disana padahal hanya melihat-lihat yang menurutnya menarik. Dan ia sedikit risih dengan tatapan beberapa kaum hawa yang tertarik dengannya. Tidak mempedulikan mereka, ia pun melihat-lihat salah satu tempelan kertas di papan pengumuman yang menurutnya menarik.

'_...pengusul tema adalah sekretaris OSIS, Sendou Aichi? Ceh, pasti hanya anak ingusan yang tingkat khayalannya tinggi.'_ Pemuda itu mendengus dan tersenyum miris. Ia sempat tertarik dengan tema yang dipakai festival sekolah disini, yaitu dunia sihir. Dunia fantasi yang selalu menjadi khayalan banyak manusia bumi. Ia memejamkan kedua mata hijaunya.

Andai saja dunia sihir sesuai dengan apa yang dikarang oleh manusia-manusia bumi, yaitu dunia yang memiliki sungai madu, pepohonan berbuah tanpa batas, semua makhluk hidup saling berdampingan, pangeran yang menyelamatkan putri lalu berakhir dengan _happy ending_, betapa bahagianya ia, yang merupakan salah satu dari penghuni dimensi sana.

Tapi, sayangnya harapan tidak semuluk itu.

Pada kenyataannya, dengan kedua mata _emerald_-nya sendiri ia menyaksikan dunianya. Dunia tempatnya berada sama sekali tidak layak untuk disebut sebagai dunia yang indah. Semua hancur. Sama sekali tidak ada harapan. Ia sendiri muak hidup di tempat seperti itu.

'―_memuakan,'_

NGING.

"Hah?!" kedua matanya kembali terbuka begitu ia merasakan firasat yang tidak mengenakan. Ia segera menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan bahwa firasat tadi hanya lelucon saja.

'_Signal tadi signal Xaiphos hitam. Tidak mungkin makhluk mengerikan itu ada di dunia ini, 'kan―!?'_ dan kemudian kedua mata _emerald_-nya membulat syok. Di salah satu pengunjung wanita yang jaraknya tak jauh darinya terdapat sesuatu yang menempel di belakang tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang mirip seperti―

'―_brengsek, siluman makhluk bawah tanah yang sudah terinfeksi Chysin! Apa ia tidak menyadarinya!?'_ pemuda berambut brunet itu sedikit menggeram. Ia tidak mungkin berubah wujud disini untuk membunuh makhluk berbahaya itu. Ya, berbahaya di dunianya. Tapi mungkin juga berbahaya di dunia yang ini. Lagipula dengan posisi seperti itu, sulit untuk melepas makhluk hitam itu dari makhluk awam.

"Hun-_chan_, kau kenapa, wajahmu pucat sekali?" sementara pemuda tadi terus memandang punggung pengunjung tadi, seorang wanita menghampiri. Mungkin temannya gadis itu, pikir si brunet.

Gadis yang punggungnya terdapat makhluk aneh tadi menggeleng. Padahal jelas sekali wajahnya memucat seperti mayat yang sudah berminggu-minggu disimpan. Manik _emerald_ pemuda tadi menajam. _'Mereka memang tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi kalau dibiarkan seperti ini bisa gawat...'_

Diantara dua pilihan sekarang, berubah wujud di depan orang awam untuk menyelamatkannya dan memusnahkan makhluk tadi. Atau menunggu sampai makhluk itu pergi ke tempat sepi, baru membunuhnya. Memang di kondisi sekarang, makhluk hitam itu memiliki persentase kecil untuk pergi dari manusia yang dihinggapinya.

'_Dalam kasus seperti ini, dia yang sudah terinfeksi Chysin akan berubah menjadi Xaiphos hitam dalam kurun waktu tertentu, lalu menjadi parasit di tubuh orang itu. Dilihat dari fisik, sepertinya ia sudah menjadi setengah Xaiphos dan menghisap nutrisi dari gadis itu, makanya wajah korban sudah memucat. Celaka, apa yang harus kulakukan!?'_ pemuda itu terus berpikir. Ia mengikuti diam-diam gadis itu sambil menunggu kondisi yang tepat.

Tapi ketika matanya beralih memandang yang lain, ia bertambah syok. Rupanya tidak hanya satu kanibal yang hinggap di dunia makhluk awam ini. Tapi ketika matanya menelusuri lorong, ada banyak korban lainnya. Ada dari mereka yang sudah pingsan, dengan makhluk hitam yang sudah menghisap nutrisi dari tubuh mereka sampai mengering. Sayangnya manusia tak bisa melihat kanibal-kanibal itu. Mereka hanya mengira kalau temannya sedang sakit atau apa.

Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat pemuda bersurai brunet tadi curiga. _'Ba-Bagaimana bisa sebanyak ini? Jangan-jangan...' _kemudian ia berlari menelusuri koridor, tak peduli lagi pada gadis tadi. Ia mulai mencurigai adanya kambing hitam dari semua ini. Dan betul saja, ia menemukan jejak tetesan hitam di ujung lorong. Berlari, pemuda tadi segera berlari mengikuti jejak itu.

'_Dia―!'_ ia menemukannya. Sesosok gadis yang tengah memain-mainkan sebuah botol segi enam dan mengenakan sebuah jaket dengan lambang yang begitu dikenalnya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya tenang.

"_Silence Silk_... mau apa disini?" tanyanya tenang, membuat gadis tadi terperanjat kaget dan menengok ke belakangnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia membulatkan matanya dan memasang wajah imut.

"Oh! Kau 'kan Xaiphos putih yang dibicarakan itu! Pantas saja kau bisa melihatku, hehehehe~," gadis itu memeletkan lidah dan memiringkan kepalanya, yang sama sekali tidak menerima respon berarti dari pemuda tadi.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." balas pemuda tadi dengan nada ketus. Kedua tangannya tersimpan di saku dengan santai, sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk memasang ancang-ancang bertarung. Sekalipun yang berada di hadapannya ini termasuk musuh bebuyutannya.

Gadis itu tertunduk, sampai helaian poninya menutup akses penglihatannya. Tapi sesaat kemudian, ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Kali ini bukan wajah manis seorang gadis yang ia perlihatkan, melainkan senyum licik yang begitu mengerikan untuk anak seukurannya. "Untuk apa aku disini? Tentu saja untuk ini," lalu gadis itu mengacung-acungkan botol berbentuk segi enam yang tadi sempat ia mainkan. Terdapat larutan berwarna hitam di dalamnya.

"...sebelum kami menghancurkan Savhalon seutuhnya, kami juga akan mengubah daratan bumi menjadi kuburan. Jadi kalau Savhalon terlalu penuh untuk dijadikan kuburan, kami bisa memindahkannya kesini, hehehehe..." gadis itu menyeringai sadis, berbeda dengan perangainya tadi. Pemuda di hadapannya mengernyit dahinya.

'_Itu bukan alasan yang sebenarnya.'_

"Tapi, yah..." gadis itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memasang wajah remeh. Sedetik kemudian terdapat urat-urat di sekitar matanya. "Tujuanku yang sebenarnya adalah melenyapkan _Jewelic_," ujarnya dengan nada berat sembari mengangkat botol segi enam tadi tinggi-tinggi.

DEG.

Kai berusaha memperlihatkan wajah setenang mungkin, seakan-akan ia tidak peduli dengan apapun yang diucapkan gadis itu. Walau sebetulnya hatinya sedang kacau. Gadis itu terkekeh tahu kalau pemuda di depannya sedikit kaget mendengar pernyataannya tadi. "Kau sendiri tahu 'kan kalau _Jewelic_ memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar. Sayangnya mereka tak bisa dijadikan kawan untuk kami, jadi sebagai gantinya aku akan melenyapkannya..." lanjut gadis itu lagi. Pemuda lainnya mengernyit dahi.

"Bukannya kalian sudah membunuh _Jewelic_? Atau kau tertinggal berita dari atasanmu, huh?" sindir pemuda itu. Sementara gadis tadi hilang senyumnya. Ia menatap remeh ke arah pemuda di depannya, yang dikategorikan sebagai musuh.

"Yang tertinggal berita itu kau, Xaiphos putih. Ah, maksudku, Kai. Aku kagum padamu yang bisa tahu kalau _Jewelic_ sudah kami bunuh," gadis itu tersenyum manis dan bertepuk tangan. Sementara manik hijau pemuda bernama Kai tadi menajam.

'_Aku tertinggal berita? Apa maksudnya?'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

"Ogata yang keras kepala itu sudah kami bunuh, dua minggu yang lalu. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak ada artinya, karena ia sudah mewariskan _Jewelic_ baru sebelum Xaiphos hitam kami menemukan Ogata. Apa kau tidak tahu?" seketika tubuh Kai menegang mendengarnya.

'_Jewelic baru!? Jangan-jangan―'_

"_Jewelic_ baru yang kau maksud... memegang buku Xaiphos?" gadis tadi langsung bertepuk tangan dan memasang wajah ceria.

"Ting tong! Kau benar sekali, Kai! Jadi, sudah, ya! Aku yakin kau tidak tahu dimana _Jewelic_ itu berada dan siapa dia, begitu juga dengan aku. Karena itu aku menyebarkan Xaiphos hitam agar bisa membunuh seisi sekolah ini. Dia yang merupakan salah satu dari mereka, pasti lambat cepat akan..." menjedah ucapannya, gadis itu kembali menyeringai sadis.

"...mati."

"Tidak akan. Kalian yang akan kuhancurkan, Brengsek!" Kai menggeram kesal, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak ketakutan. Ia justru tertawa terbahak-bahak, membahana ke seluruh penjuru lorong.

"Menarik. Namaku Rekka Jhoweel, lain kali kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Ya, itu 'pun kalau kau menemukan _Jewelic_ itu," ucap gadis itu sebelum ia berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah yang berlawanan, menjauhi Kai. Lalu lenyap dalam hitungan detik dengan bom asap.

"Sialan!"

BUK.

Kai menghantam dinding lorong dengan kepalan tangan kirinya, sukses membuat sedikit retakan disana. Ia menggeram kesal. Ia tahu persis apa maksud tersembunyi dari gadis bernama Rekka tadi. Sekuat apapun ia, tetap saja ia tidak bisa berubah menjadi sosok sesungguhnya di depan manusia awam. Ia tidak bisa mencari _Jewelic_ dengan leluasa di dunia yang tak percaya akan spiritual ini.

'_Celaka, aku harus cepat―!'_

**Ṧᵢᵍᶮᶖᶠᵢᵓᵃᶮᵉ Ḛᶳᶳᶒᶮᵓᵋ**

Bruk.

"Ha―ah~," seorang pemuda berparas imut terduduk lemas di pojok halaman yang cukup sepi dari akses pengunjung festival. Aichi menyekah keringat yang ada di dahinya dan melonggarkan ikatan dasinya.

Ia menatap sendu ke arah _stand-stand_ di tengah halaman sekolah yang dipadati pengunjung. Sudah dua jam sejak ia menjadi tukang antar barang secara instan, rasanya pengunjung festival semakin banyak saja. Aichi sedikit tersenyum tatkala melihat kedua anak kecil yang begitu antusias dengan dua buku cerita tentang fantasi. Bahkan anak kecil pun bisa mengerti bagaimana dalamnya minat Aichi.

Pohon besar yang rindang melindungi tubuh pemuda bermanik biru itu dari sinar matahari. Baguslah, Aichi ingin beristirahat sejenak setelah lelah bolak-balik mengantarkan berbagai keperluan ke _stand-stand_ dan acara kelas. Sekalipun sudah dibantu oleh sahabatnya, Kenji. Kalau membicarakan anak bermanik perak itu, Aichi sendiri tidak tahu ia kemana. Saat Aichi mendapat tugas membawa barang ke dua stand sekaligus, Kenji memutuskan untuk membawakan satunya. Jadi mereka berpisah. Dan dari sana, ia sudah tak melihat batang hidung sang bintang klub atletik.

Aichi meraih ponselnya. Ah, rupanya ada pesan dari Kenji. _'Aku tak menyadarinya, apa karena tadi aku terlalu sibuk, ya?' _kemudian pemuda itu pun membaca pesan yang pasti dikirim sejak mereka berpisah saat tugas tadi.

_From: Kenji-kun._

_Aichi-kun, kau dimana? Tadi saat aku mengantar piring-piring tambahan ke stand nugget, mereka meragukanku karena aku tidak memakai blazzer panitia. Tapi sekarang tugasku sudah selesai. _

"Hahahahahaha!" Aichi tertawa cukup keras. Mungkin lebih keras lagi kalau Kenji sedang berbicara seperti itu di depannya dengan wajah konyolnya kalau malu. Ia pun segera mengetik balasan.

_To: Kenji-kun._

_Terima kasih, Kenji-kun! Kau sungguh membantuku! :D  
Sekarang, sih, aku tidak dicari-cari panitia OSIS untuk membantu, jadi aku beristirahat sebentar. _

―_SENDING MESSAGE―_

Aichi kembali menyimpan ponselnya di saku bajunya. Ia menatap ke atas, ranting-ranting pohon yang tertiup semilir angin yang didapat oleh kedua indera penglihatannya. Pemandangan yang menenangkan hati. Pikirannya seketika kosong, sampai akhirnya kembali melayang pada kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpanya tempo lalu.

Ia masih belum mengerti semua ini. Tapi Aichi ingin tahu. Apa yang menyebabkan buku itu menulis nama kakeknya, apa itu Xaiphos, mengapa buku itu berteriak minta tolong, kenapa waktu berjalan dua minggu tanpa ia sadari? _'Mungkin sepulang sekolah, aku harus memastikannya. Kakek tidak punya ponsel, jadi aku tak bisa menghubunginya.'_

Karena tadi pagi Aichi terlalu terburu-buru untuk pergi ke sekolah, ia bahkan baru menyadari kalau tidak melihat kedua orangtuanya di pagi hari. Sedikit aneh, sih. Di keluarga Aichi, yang bangunnya paling siang adalah dia sendiri. Setiap bangun tidur, pasti manik biru Aichi melihat ayahnya sedang membaca koran di meja makan, sementara ibunya sedang mempersiapkan sarapan mereka.

'_Oh, iya. Tadi saat aku ke bawah, suasananya masih gelap dan sepi. Apa mungkin Ayah dan Ibu sedang tidur, ya?'_ Aichi memandang ke atas dan menempelkan telunjuknya di dagu, memasang pose berpikir. Ia merasa sedikit janggal, tapi Aichi sendiri tidak ingin terlalu cepat berprasangka buruk. Lagipula tidak biasanya kedua orangtua Aichi sampai tidak hadir di meja makan di pagi hari. Minimal ada ibunya disana.

"Eh, tunggu... Kalau begitu aku juga belum sarapan, ya?" Aichi langsung menggetok kepalanya pelan begitu mengetahui kecerobohannya yang lupa makan pagi. Tadi ia terlalu terburu-buru sampai melesat dari rumahnya ke sekolah seperti cheetah dikejar truk. Dan sekarang ia baru merasakan perutnya berteriak minta diisi.

'_Duh, malunya. Aku pasti akan ditertawakan Kenji kalau dia tahu...'_ Aichi menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya yang tampak samar-samar.

TRILING.

"Eh?" Aichi merasa saku bajunya bergetar, dan ternyata tak lain adalah ponselnya yang berdering menerima pesan baru. Ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membaca pesan tersebut.

_From: Kenji-kun._

_Begitu, ya. Eh, aku sudah lapar, nih. Banyak bergerak kesana-kesini seperti pengantar barang membuatku ingin makan lagi. Kau mau menemaniku, tidak? Kutunggu di Restorant Cina di kelas XI-2, ya._

Pemuda bersurai biru itu langsung jatuh gedubrak di tempatnya duduk. Panjang umur, baru saja ia ingin mencari makan, sobat baiknya itu langsung mengajarnya makan. Tentu saja Aichi menerimanya, tapi tidak dengan terang-terangan mengatakan kalau dia belum sarapan.

_To: Kenji-kun._

_Boleh saja, aku akan kesana sekarang. Tidak akan lama, jangan makan duluan sebelum aku datang, lho._

―_SENDING MESSAGE―_

Hup.

Aichi bangkit berdiri seraya menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke saku. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, otot-ototnya yang tadi kelelahan sudah terasa lebih baik. Syukurlah. Ia pun segera bergegas masuk ke gedung sekolah lagi dan menaiki lantai kedua, dimana kelas angkatan SMA berada. Tapi karena saking laparnya, mau tidak mau ia harus kembali berdesak-desakan dengan pengunjung festival karena lupa melewati pintu belakang.

'_Oh, iya ...'_ Aichi baru teringat sesuatu, _'... karena takut kenapa-kenapa, aku membawa buku Xaiphos itu tadi. Tasku ada di ruangan OSIS, semoga saja tidak ada yang mengetahuinya,'_ pikirnya harap-harap cemas. Ia sedikit takut kalau ada orang lain yang membukanya lalu kena caci-maki muka menyeramkan itu.

'_Hng?'_ samar-samar di tengah kerumunan tadi, Aichi melihat sesosok makhluk hitam yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Kira-kira tingginya tak sampai lutut anak remaja, _'... memangnya di sekolah boleh membawa peliharaan, ya? Yang tadi itu anjing hitam atau apa?'_

Tapi kemudian Aichi memutar bola matanya, "... biar saja, deh."

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Aichi mulai menaiki tangga, yang untungnya tidak ramai seperti pintu utama tadi. Sampai di anak tangga terakhir, mata Aichi sedikit dikejutkan dengan pemandangan aneh di hadapannya.

'_Makhluk hitam apa itu? Peliharaan? Kok seperti kerdil?'_ ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Di beberapa pengunjung, terdapat makhluk yang serupa dengan kerdil di punggung mereka. Dan dari raut wajah pengunjung yang pucat, sepertinya kondisi mereka sedang tidak baik.

'_Apa ini bagian dari festival? Ta-Tapi rasanya ... aku tak pernah merencanakan membuat androit kerdil untuk pengunjung. I-Ini aneh...'_ Aichi menatap makhluk-makhluk hitam itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Di sisi lain ia juga sedikit takut, kerdil hitam itu tak terlihat ramah. Dan begitu Aichi menatap intens ke salah satu kerdil itu, sepertinya makhluk itu menyadarinya. Kerdil hitam yang sedang asyik memeluk leher salah satu pengunjung pun menengok ke arah Aichi.

"H-HYII!" Aichi sontak ketakutan, wajah makhluk itu sungguh menyeramkan. Ia menatap Aichi dengan tatapan kosong, juga lapar. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Aichi langsung berlari menuju lantai berikutnya.

"Ma-Makhluk apa tadi!? Ke-Kenapa seram sekali!? Ini tidak ada dalam bagian rencana festival, a-aku yakin!" seru Aichi dengan panik. Begitu sampai ke lantai dua, ia langsung melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia syok seketika. Pemandangan yang sama seperti tadi, malah lebih parah. Hampir di setiap pengunjung memiliki makhluk serupa dengan kerdil di sekitar mereka.

Dan yang lebih parah, ada beberapa dari pengunjung yang pingsan, dan kerdil aneh itu sedang menyedot sesuatu dari mulut mereka sampai tubuh makhluk hitam itu menggemuk. _'Hyiii, ma-makhluk apa mereka!? Ke-Kenji-kun, dia pasti tahu sesuatu!' _Aichi langsung berlari mencari kelas XI, dengan pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan mengiringi larinya.

Hampir di seluruh lorong, semua manusia-manusia yang ada menjadi pucat karena ada makhluk hitam itu di dekat mereka. Aichi sama sekali tidak mengerti. Sepintar-pintarnya ia dalam pelajaran biologi, ia tak pernah tahu spesies hewan apa kali ini.

Makhluk bawah tanah?

Ini tidak masuk akal.

"Kenji-_kun_!" akhirnya sosok yang ingin Aichi cari ditemukan. Kenji sedang jatuh bersujud di depan kelas XI, membelakangi Aichi. Pemuda bermanik biru itu sedikit lega karena ia tidak menemukan makhluk hitam itu di sekitar sahabatnya, mungkin Kenji bisa menjelaskan sesuatu padanya―

"A... Aichi-_kun_..." tapi dalam waktu cepat, rasa lega yang tadi hinggap di hati Aichi langsung lenyap. Suara Kenji tampak serak, ia menengok ke belakang dengan perlahan, dimana Aichi sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

DEG.

Wajah Kenji berwarna hitam, seperti terbakar. Juga kedua mata yang tak berpupil, seperti bukan manusia. Detik itu juga Aichi langsung terdiam di tempat. Apa teman baiknya juga menjadi korban kanibal hitam tadi? Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Xaiphos?

.

.

.

_**Significance Essense**_

"_If you touch the second world, don't try to escape from them..."_

**To Be Continued...**

.

.

**Information Fiction:  
**Xaiphos dibagi menjadi dua jenis karena suatu tragedi, yaitu Xaiphos putih dan Xaiphos hitam. Xaiphos putih memiliki akal, masih bisa berinteraksi normal seperti manusia biasa, dan memiliki keharusan untuk memilih 'pasangan'nya. Sementara Xaiphos hitam berakal rendah, dan hanya bertindak sesukanya―yang kebanyakan merugikan manusia dan makhluk hidup―.

**Biodata Character:**  
―NONE FOR THIS CHAPTER―

**Reply Review:**

**Cece Lien: **Makin seru? Hahaha, kami senang kalau kamu berpendapat seperti itu, karena biasanya fanfiksi aksi kami membosankan. Soal kenapa Aichi pingsan sampai dua minggu, ikuti saja terus cerita fiksi ini, lambat cepat pasti tahu alasannya, kok. Ren dan Kamui 'kan jarang akur di fiksi lain, ehehehe. Aichi baru mengira-ngira/memprediksi kalau kakeknya sudah meninggal. Thanks, ya.

**Yu Si Anak Layangan: **Review anon nggak apa-apa, kok. Tebakanmu ada benarnya, kakek Aichi mati karena nyawanya diincar. Ren sama Kamui disini memang dibuat akrab, 'kan kepala negara dan kepala tentara. Makasih cek misstypo-nya, ya. Thanks.

**Airy Karmila: **Gapapa, kok, baru sempat review. Alur fiksi-nya memang nggak langsung terang-terangan, jadi maklum kalau susah dimengerti. Soal Ren sama Kamui, hehehe, iya, mungkin kesannya agak sadis, tapi apa boleh buat, demi plot cerita juga. Reviewnya nggak gaje, kok. Thanks, ya.

**Yun Mei Ho: **Terima kasih sudah mau baca. Cover-nya sesuatu? Ah, makasih banyak. Kalau nggak begitu suka fantasi, sebaiknya jangan terlalu konsentrasi dengan fiksi ini, soalnya fantasi salah satu genre utamanya. KamuiEmi? Boleh juga request-nya. Thanks, ya.

**Kira Yashiro: **Terima kasih sudah membaca. Chapter baru sudah ada, selamat menikmatinya. Thanks, ya.

**Laruku Tsuyumu: **Oh, kami nggak tahu kamu suka genre fantasi-superanatural, semoga kamu juga menyukai fiksi ini. Kai dan Aichi pasti ketemu, tinggal tunggu timing, hahaha. Chapter baru sudah ada. Thanks, ya.

**Snowy Coyote: **Update-nya sih enggak nentu, kemarin kebetulan waktu lagi senggang. Oh, maaf kalau deskripsinya kurang detail, kami akan berlatih lagi. Soal timeline-nya, ikuti saja terus fiksi ini, lambat cepat juga tahu kenapa, hehehe. Thanks, ya.

_**Review, onegai?  
Sorry for misstypo(s).**_

_**Sincerely,  
25 October 2013**_

HYUCCHI―SakiGane―


	4. Essense 4

**A/N:** Horaiyo! ^o^/ Kami kembali dengan chapter empat! Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai chapter tiga dan respon-respon kalian, hehehehe. Mulai dari chapter tiga baru banyak pertanyaan, nih. Dijawab nggak, ya? *langsung-digoreng* Akan dijawab setelah yang satu ini *ala-iklan*. Aye!

**Significance Essence**

Cardfight! Vanguard fiction from © _**Hyucchi**_

Cover madeby ©_** Hyucchi.  
SO DON'T TRY TO STOLE AND MAKE IT YOURS!**_

**Disclaimer:**  
_**Cardfight! Vanguard**_ belong to _**Bushiroad**_, it's not our own

**Genre(s):**  
Superanatural, Fantasy, Romance, Horror, Angst, Adventure, Crime, Suspense.

**Main Pairing:**  
Kai x Aichi

**Rating:**  
T+ (_for violence, horror, and angsty_)

**WARNING(!):**  
AU (alternative universe) story, karakter OOC, Half OC, cerita sesuka fantasi author, misstypo beredar seperti tawon tanpa sarang, penulisan tidak sesuai dengan EYD, shounen-ai, romansa bukan rating utama, ReverseKai mode later, beberapa karakter menggunakan kartu Vanguard (ex: Ezel, Beaumains, etcs), characters death, bloody scene, action-scene masih amatir, and all.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
**_**We're already told you before!**_

_Enjoy the fiction~_

.

.

**ᴲᶳᶳᶟᶯᶜᶟ₄ **Can you discovered the mistery?

"Ke... Kenji-_kun_... A-Ada apa dengan... wajahmu?" Aichi bertanya dengan suara pelan. Ia berusaha memperlihatkan wajah yang biasanya ia perlihatkan pada sobat baiknya, ekspresi yang ringan dan nyaman. Tapi sepertinya hal tersebut tidaklah mudah, karena Aichi sendiri sedang takut sekarang.

'_Kenji-kun pasti sedang mengerjaiku, 'kan? Iya, 'kan? Ya__―__yang dipakainya di wajah itu pasti topeng__―__'_

"A-Aichi-_kun_... Aku, wajahku sakit... sekujur tubuhku sakit sekali," suara serak Kenji berujar. Dengan susah payah, Kenji mengangkat tangan kanannya yang juga tidak berbentuk seperti tangan manusia. Terlihat jelas cairan _liquid_ di dalam tangan itu, seperti balon berbentuk tangan yang diisi air. Aichi langsung bergidik melihatnya.

"Kenji―"

"Lari, Aichi-_kun_! Jangan dekati aku! Kumohon..." dengan tangan kirinya, pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Aichi memegang kepalanya kesakitan. Tubuhnya semakin berubah, kini giliran rambut keemasannya yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi abu-abu. Aichi semakin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Mengapa temannya meminta ia untuk pergi? Padahal pemuda bermanik biru ini begitu mengkhawatirkan Kenji.

"Ke-Kenapa, Kenji-_kun_? Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi padamu!?" Aichi tetap bertahan pada posisi berdirinya, walau kedua tangannya ingin sekali menggapai tubuh sang sahabat. Kedua matanya tidak lagi berwarna keperakan, tapi Aichi masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, mata itu menunjukan ekspresi sedih pada Aichi.

"Lambat cepat... kau pa-pasti akan tahu, ukh! Pergilah, me-menjauh dari sini, menjauh dari sekolah ini... ka-kau teman baikku, bukan?" lalu dengan wajah itu, Kenji tersenyum miris.

Deg.

Aichi menjadi tidak kuasa. Diantara menuruti kemauan hatinya atau kemauan teman baiknya, "... Pergilah, cepat!"

"Kh..." kedua kaki Aichi bergetar, diantara ingin maju untuk menggapai Kenji, atau mundur dan pergi sesuai permintaan temannya. Kedua manik _shappire_-nya bergetar, ia ragu bukan pada tempatnya. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berpikir matang-matang. Temannya dalam bahaya, mungkin dia juga.

Drap.

"A-Aku pergi sesuai kemauanmu, Kenji-_kun_! Ta-Tapi nanti... nanti, kau harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku!" Pemuda ber-_blazzer_ kebesaran itu pun membalikan badan dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya, dengan hati terluka karena merasa mengkhianati temannya sendiri.

Di belakangnya, sosok Kenji telah berubah seutuhnya. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya menjadi berwarna hitam. Tapi sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, ia sempat meneteskan air mata, walau dengan kondisi mata tak berpupil lagi.

'_Aichi-kun, maafkan aku...'_

**Ṧᵢᵍᶮᶖᶠᵢᵓᵃᶮᵉ Ḛᶳᶳᶒᶮᵓᵋ**

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Hah... hah... hah..." Aichi berlari sekuat tenaga. Pemandangan di sekitarnya semakin mengerikan. Makhluk-makhluk hitam itu semakin banyak. Aichi hanya bisa berharap kalau ia tidak menjadi korban, seperti manusia-manusia yang sudah tergeletak di seluruh penjuru lantai dua. Aichi bahkan tidak yakin kalau mereka masih hidup.

Toh' mereka pingsan dengan kondisi tubuh kurus kering dan bola mata yang terlihat lembek. _'A-Aku harus berlari sampai mana? Sampai kapan makhluk-makhluk itu__―__'_

Sial bagi Aichi, salah satu dari kerdil hitam yang tadinya sedang asyik sendiri tampak tertarik dengan dirinya. Bahkan manik birunya sempat bertatapan dengan mata kerdil aneh itu.

DEG.

'_Celaka!'_

Dan benar saja, kerdil itu langsung mengejarnya, "H-Hyiii, tidak! Menjauh dariku, Makhluk Aneh!" seru Aichi padanya, masih tetap berlari menuju tangga. Tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia, bahkan raut wajah ketakutan Aichi sendiri semakin mengundang semangat kanibal mengerikan itu untuk mendapatkannya.

Parahnya, lari makhluk itu cukup cepat. Padahal tinggi tubuhnya tak lebih dari lutut manusia remaja, kakinya juga tergolong pendek. Tapi ia sanggup mengejar kecepatan lari Aichi yang notabene memiliki kaki lebih panjang dari kerdil, _'Ba-Bagaimana ini? Dia bisa menangkapku__―__'_

GREP.

Pemuda remaja itu langsung syok di tempat tatkala merasakan makhluk itu menempel di punggungnya, sama halnya yang dilakukan mereka pada manusia-manusia lain. Sontak pemuda manis itu langsung menjerit dan berusaha menghempas kerdil hitam.

"Lepas dariku!"

BRET.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Aichi mengeluarkan bias cahaya tatkala ia berusaha menghempaskan makhluk tadi dari punggungnya. Manik birunya langsung membulat terkejut. Cahaya apa tadi? Apa matanya saja yang salah melihat dengan cahaya lampu koridor?

BRUAK.

Kerdil tadi terhempas cukup jauh. Sayangnya, hempasan tadi tidak menimbulkan luka di tubuhnya, atau bahkan membuatnya pingsan. Kerdil hitam itu kembali bangkit, lalu tersenyum lebar ke arah Aichi. Tubuh pemuda itu sedikit merinding, ia tahu arti senyuman itu bukan sesuatu yang baik. Dan benar saja, seketika semua kerdil-kerdil hitam yang memenuhi lorong dan kelas pun melirik ke arahnya, dengan tatapan yang sama.

Deg.

"Ti―tidak, bagaimana ini..." dengan perlahan, kedua kaki Aichi berjalan mundur. Sementara kerdil-kerdil gemuk itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Aichi berusaha berpikir untuk bisa kabur dari mereka yang jumlahnya begitu banyak. Di sisi lain, percuma meminta pertolongan, karena tidak ada seorang manusia pun yang berdiri sepertinya. Semuanya tergeletak seperti mayat.

Sruk.

Aichi melirik ke arah samping kanannya, tangga sudah di depan mata! Ia merogoh sakunya dan melempar ponselnya ke arah kerdil-kerdil hitam itu. Sesuai harapan Aichi, pandangan mereka teralihkan oleh ponsel, Aichi bergegas berlari ke arah tangga dan turun.

Drap.

Drap.

Drap.

'_Aku harus segera mengambil tasku di ruang OSIS dan melarikan diri!'_ tekatnya, lalu berhasil sampai ke lantai pertama. Kedua manik birunya aktif melihat ke sekitar. Kondisi lantai pertama tidak separah lantai kedua, tapi tetap saja, Aichi bisa melihat tiga empat ekor kerdil yang sedang memangsa manusia.

"―_**GYAAAH!"**_

"HAH!?" Aichi terkejut mendapati suara di belakang, yang tak lain adalah suara kerdil-kerdil hitam dari lantai dua. Sepertinya mereka baru sadar kalau tadi dikelabui dan sekarang ingin menyusul ke bawah. Wajah Aichi memucat. Dengan segera ia berlari ke arah ruang OSIS, tak peduli menabrak beberapa pengunjung yang berlalu lalang di lorong itu.

Duk.

"Duh, apa-apaan, sih, kamu!?"

"Jalan hati-hati, dong!"

Bahkan cacian dari mereka yang tertabrak kasar oleh Aichi tidak dipedulikan. Padahal Aichi sendiri sebetulnya ingin meminta maaf, tapi tidak ada waktu. Memang sedikit takut, tapi kemudian Aichi memberanikan diri menengokan kepalanya ke belakang―

GLEK.

Di sisi lain, Aichi merasa berdosa. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan. Sekelompok kerdil yang tadi mengejarnya sudah turun ke lantai pertama, sama sepertinya. Tapi perhatian mereka langsung teralihkan oleh tubuh-tubuh manusia yang masih sehat di belakang Aichi. Satu persatu dari kanibal mengerikan itu pun hinggap di punggung-punggung mereka, layaknya Aichi mengorbankan mereka menjadi umpan.

'_Ukh, ma-maafkan aku...'_ Aichi memejamkan matanya erat sambil terus berlari menuju ruang OSIS. Buku Xaiphos pemberian kakeknya ada di tasnya. Ia merasa buku itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua ini, lagipula buku itu juga sangat berharga. Jangan sampai pemuda bersurai biru ini kehilangan buku Xaiphos-nya.

GRAAK.

"Pe-Permisi!" Aichi menggeser pintu OSIS, dan panitia-panitia OSIS yang masih sibuk disana pun memandang ke arah Aichi sekilas. Tanpa peduli apapun, mata birunya segera melirik ke arah kursi dimana ia meletakan tas hitamnya tadi.

Ketemu!

Tasnya masih berada disana, tanpa seorang pun menggesernya dengan alasan ingin memakai kursi itu. Aichi langsung berlari menghampiri tasnya.

Grep.

"Oi, Sendou-_kun_, ini belum waktunya kau pulang, 'kan?" sang ketua OSIS angkat bicara tatkala melihat sekretaris OSIS mendekat ke arah tasnya, "Masih ada tugas untuk menghitung anggaran pemasukan dan pengeluaran, Sendou―"

"Ma-Maaf, Ketua! A-Aku harus pergi, tidak ada waktu lagi!" ketua OSIS mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Aichi yang terlihat begitu buru-buru dan panik, tidak seperti biasanya. Ia segera menahan lengan Aichi sebelum pemuda itu melesat keluar ruangan.

Grep.

"Tunggu, Sendou-_kun_! Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, jangan tinggalkan tanggung jawabmu begitu saja!" seruan itu membuat jantung Aichi berhenti berdetak seketika. Kata-kata sang ketua ada benarnya, Aichi pun tidak ingin meninggalkan tugasnya dan pergi seakan-akan tidak memiliki tanggung jawab apapun. Tapi sekarang kondisinya berbeda, keselamatannya terancam.

Apa disaat seperti ini ia masih layak mementingkan masalah anggaran?

Grrt.

"Ke-Ketua, lepaskan aku! Ku-Kumohon, aku harus pergi sekarang!" Aichi berusaha untuk melawan, tapi tangan ketua OSIS lebih kuat menahan lengannya. Seisi ruangan pun menatap bingung adegan yang terjadi di depan mereka.

Lagipula, langka sekali Sendou Aichi yang begitu antusias dalam menjalankan tugasnya kini tergesah-gesah pergi tanpa menyelesaikan tanggung jawab.

"Tidak bisa, Sendou-_kun_! Kau aneh sekali, kenapa kau terlihat buru-buru begini!? Jelaskan dulu padaku―" kelanjutan dari omelan ketua OSIS tak Aichi dengarkan lagi tatkala manik birunya melihat warna hitam di dekat pintu masuk.

Sial, kerdil hitam itu berhasil menemukannya.

Masih lebih baik kalau hanya satu, ini bahkan terdapat lebih dari tiga ekor. Mereka menyeringai memandang Aichi. Pemuda itu semakin panik, "Lepaskan, Ketua! Apa kau tidak melihat mereka!?" manik Aichi menunjuk ke arah pintu, kerdil-kerdil itu mulai menginjakan kakinya ke dalam ruangan. Ketua OSIS beserta seisi ruangan pun melirik ke arah pintu masuk.

Ketua mengernyitkan dahinya, "Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'mereka', Aichi? Apa ada pengunjung yang protes pada OSIS?"

DEG.

Apa Aichi tak salah mendengar? Jelas-jelas mata _shappire_-nya melihat makhluk aneh itu mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Aichi semakin mengerahkan kekuatan untuk melepaskan cengkraman ketua OSIS dari lengannya, "Bukan! Kerdil-kerdil hitam! Apa kalian tak melihatnya!? Mereka menuju kesini!"

Seisi ruangan mengernyitkan dahinya, beberapa diantara mereka langsung tertawa keras, "Sendou-_kun_, khayalanmu terlalu berlebihan! Hahahahahaha!"

"Tidak ada seorang pun disana, Sendou-_kun_, pasti kau sedang berhalusinasi. Lebih baik cuci mukamu dulu,"

"Bahkan mataku tak menangkap warna hitam di dekat pintu, hihihihihihihi."

DEG.

'_A-Apa!? Me-Mereka tidak bisa melihatnya!? A-Apa benar aku sedang berhalusinasi!? Ta-tapi tadi saat salah satu dari kerdil itu hinggap di punggungku, terasa sekali sentuhannya! Aku yakin aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi!' _

BATS.

"LEPASKAN!" beberapa dari kerdil yang tadi mulai memasuki ruangan pun meloncat ke tubuh-tubuh manusia yang masih segar di mata mereka. Salah satunya mendekati Aichi, tapi sekali lagi pemuda itu menebas dengan tas hitam miliknya.

BUK.

Drap.

Drap.

Drap.

Dan Aichi langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan OSIS, menyisahkan beberapa insan yang masih terbengong-bengong disana. Tanpa tahu kalau nutrisi di tubuh mereka sedang diserap kanibal-kanibal yang menempel di punggung masing-masing.

"Si Sendou itu kenapa, sih? Seperti orang gila saja," komentar salah satu dari panitia yang duduk di depan monitor.

"Entahlah ... Duh, tubuhku mendadak lemas," pemuda lainnya menyahut seraya memegang keningnya.

**Ṧᵢᵍᶮᶖᶠᵢᵓᵃᶮᵉ Ḛᶳᶳᶒᶮᵓᵋ**

Kai memandang malas ke arah kerumunan pengunjung yang melaut dari gedung sekolah lantai dasar sampai ke halaman sekolah. Akses pergerakannya menjadi terbatas. Padahal disisi lain, ia sedang terburu-buru. Manik _emerald_-nya tak henti-henti melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari sesuatu. Ah, lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Perkataan gadis misterius bernama Rekka tadi membuatnya tak tenang. Tidak hanya di dunia kedua, ternyata organisasi dimana Rekka berada juga ingin melibatkan dunia pertama. Kai tak habis pikir, makhluk macam apa yang berdiri di atas organisasi menjijikan seperti itu. Yang selalu mengumpulkan pekikan memilukan semua penghuni dunia kedua, setiap harinya. Jeritan-jeritan mereka yang tak berdosa bagaikan alunan melodi merdu yang membuat organisasi itu bahagia.

Memang kejam.

Dunia ini memang kejam.

Karena itu, pemuda bertubuh atletis ini bersumpah untuk mengungkapkan kebenarannya. Menggorek-gorek seluk beluk misteri yang serupa dengan harta karun terkubur di dalam lautan. Jika ia berhasil menemukannya, berhasil meluruskan semuanya, dunia yang indah dan damai pun akan tercipta.

Namun hal itu tak semudah kita berbicara. Siapa saja bisa berbicara sesukanya, selama mereka masih memiliki satu-satunya mulut pemberian Yang Maha Kuasa. Tapi tidak semua dari mereka yang berbicara bisa melakukannya dengan tekat dan ketulusan hati, bukan? Berbuat tidak semudah berbicara.

Begitulah kenyataannya.

Untuk mencapai apa yang diharapkannya, tentu saja Kai harus mengikuti batu-batu penuntun jalan. Semua hal tidak langsung bisa didapat, ia harus melakukan berbagai langkah-langkah untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Dan yang sekarang harus dilakukannya adalah menemukan _Jewelic_. Berterima kasihlah pada Rekka, gadis bawahan _Silence Silk_ yang memberi bocoran bahwa _Jewelic_ berada di sekolah ini.

'_Kemungkinan besar dia adalah murid atau guru sekolah ini. Kalau sekadar pengunjung, persentase keberadaannya kecil. Atau ia memberi Xaiphos hitam disini hanya sebagai umpan?'_ Kai meremat rambut coklatnya frustasi. Percuma ia bolak-balik tanpa tahu bagaimana wujud dari orang yang ingin dicarinya. Ia tak punya petunjuk. Disisi lain, Kai juga sedikit terkejut mengenai berita buruk yang dibawa Rekka.

―bahwa _Jewelic_ sebelumnya, Ogata, sudah mereka bunuh.

Kai tak pernah bertatap muka sebelumnya dengan orang yang disebut Ogata itu. Tapi menurut rumor banyak orang, ia adalah seorang _Jewelic_ yang sangat hebat dan berwibawa daripada generasi-generasi sebelumnya. Pemuda berkulit putih mulus ini tak menyangka kalau beliau sudah direngut nyawanya sebelum Kai bisa menemukannya. Harapannya hanyalah _Jewelic _baru yang sudah diturunkan Ogata.

'_Tapi siapa? Tidak ada petunjuk apapun bagaimana Jewelic baru. Perempuan? Laki-laki? Atau sanak saudaranya? Sial, ini buang-buang waktu saja,'_ pemuda itu berhenti berjalan, tak peduli menghambat jalan orang lain di belakangnya. Air mukanya tidak tenang tatkala mata hijaunya melihat Xaiphos hitam, yang sedang memangsa salah satu manusia.

Grrt.

Kai mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ingin ia menghabisi makhluk hitam menyebalkan itu. Tapi realita menahan keinginannya. Bisa-bisa terjadi sesuatu yang heboh kalau ia mengeluarkan kekuatan superanaturalnya, di dunia yang menganggap sihir tak lain dari lelucon belaka.

'_... huh?'_ Kai membulatkan kedua matanya. Sepertinya otaknya mulai berkerja mencari petunjuk. Ia pun berjalan mencari tempat yang lebih sepi dari keramaian. Dan mungkin lantai atas adalah pilihan yang tepat. Kai segera menyingkir dari kerumunan ramai dan menaiki tangga dengan langkah pelan.

'_Benar juga, bagi orang-orang awam, kami tak memiliki eksistensi dan hanya fiksi. Tapi kalau Ogata, ia pasti mempercayai keberadaan kami. Orang yang ia turunkan Jewelic pasti juga... mempercayai superanatural itu ada. Orang itu seharusnya juga tertarik dengan dunia sihir...'_ seiring dengan anak tangga yang dipijaknya perlahan-lahan, ia pun menganalisa siapa orang yang dipilih Ogata menjadi _Jewelic _baru. Kai memejamkan matanya sejenak.

'_... nama orang itu, benarkah hanya Ogata? Rasanya aku sering mendengar nama lengkapnya dari banyak orang. Sial, kenapa aku bisa lupa!? Sekarang benar-benar tidak ada waktu lagi__―__'_

―_...pengusul tema adalah sekretaris OSIS, Sendou Aichi―_

Deg.

"Tema festival? Sihir? Sendou... Aichi? Sendou... Ogata?" Kai kembali membuka kedua matanya, memperlihatkan manik _emerald_-nya lagi. Ia tercengang di tempat. Nama Sendou seperti familiar di otaknya. Dan nama itu sesuai untuk nama Ogata. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah pemberi tema dalam festival sekolah disini adalah _Jewelic_? Mungkinkah orang itu memiliki hubungan darah dengan―

"SE-SESEORANG, TOLOOONG AKUUU!"

"Hah?" Kedua bola mata Kai membulat sempurna tatkala mendengar suara teriakan, yang asalnya dari lantai atas. Firasat buruknya semakin kuat. Dengan secepat kilat, ia langsung menghilang dari tangga dalam hitungan detik.

'―_persetan dengan wujudku yang ketahuan!'_

**Ṧᵢᵍᶮᶖᶠᵢᵓᵃᶮᵉ Ḛᶳᶳᶒᶮᵓᵋ**

'_Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial!'_ pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya mengumpat kata sial seiring dengan larinya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, ia tidak kuat berlari jauh. Pikirannya sudah lelah, banyak hal-hal yang tidak ia mengerti datang pada kehidupannya. Andai saja ia bisa memutar waktu dan mengembalikan semuanya, ia tak akan pernah mau terlibat dalam masalah serumit ini.

Air mata menggenang di kelopak matanya. Ia menahannya agar sang buliran air tak tumpah dan membasahi wajahnya. Dalam hatinya, ia memaki-maki dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri, _'Andai saja aku tidak menyukai sihir, andai saja aku tidak memaksa kakek untuk meminjam satu dari buku sihirnya, andai saja aku tidak membaca buku itu, semua ini... semua ini tidak akan terjadi! Semua ini hanya mimpi!'_ umpatnya kesal. Aichi memejamkan kedua matanya, sampai buliran air matanya yang tadi menggenang pun jatuh juga.

Kondisinya saat ini tidak dalam keadaan baik. Tadi ia ingin melewati tangga utama untuk turun ke bawah dan menyelamatkan diri. Sayangnya, Aichi melupakan sesuatu yang fatal. Sebelumnya ia sempat melewati wilayah tangga utama untuk turun dari lantai atas kemari, otomatis makhluk-makhluk hitam yang tadi mengikutinya akan melewati jalur yang sama. Dan sekarang mereka memblokir jalan itu. Aichi tak mungkin melewatinya karena ia tidak yakin bisa menang melewati puluhan kerdil yang menghadang disana.

Satu-satunya harapan adalah tangga samping, tangga darurat sekolah yang jarang sekali dilalui siswa-siswa―apalagi pengunjung festival―karena jaraknya sangat jauh dari halaman sekolah dan pintu utama. Tangga tadi juga yang sempat digunakannya dengan Kenji untuk mengantar barang-barang. Itulah satu-satunya kesempatan yang ada. Kalau tangga itu bebas dari kerdil-kerdil hitam tadi, ia pasti bisa meloloskan diri.

Kondisi sekitar lantai satu pun hampir serupa dengan lantai dua, untuk sekarang. Aichi yang masih berlari sampai ke tangga samping pun tak kuasa untuk melirik ke sekitarnya, hanya untuk melihat-lihat. Karena ia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana kondisi mereka. Manusia-manusia tak berdosa sudah tergeletak di sekitar mengiringi langkahnya. Dan tidak lupa, makhluk hitam menyerupai kerdil itu pun ada disana.

Tubuh mereka yang tadinya cukup gemuk, kini semakin membesar lagi. Entah apa penyebabnya. Yang jelas, ukuran tubuh mereka berubah sejak mereka menghinggapi manusia lain, seperti parasit yang memakan nutrisi inangnya. Aichi yang tadi tak sengaja melihat pemandangan itu menjadi mual sendiri. Ia tak kuat melihat manusia-manusia yang tadinya bergembira, sekarang tak lebih dari mayat kurus dengan wajah berekspresi tidak senang.

Mereka pasti mati dengan tidak tenang.

Aichi menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Berkali-kali ia mencubit lengannya sampai sakit yang ia dapat, ia berharap tidak ada rasa sakit di lengannya, petanda bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Alangkah baiknya kalau semua ini hanya mimpi buruk, lalu ketika ia terbangun, ia masih bisa menyambut kakeknya yang datang berkunjung ke rumahnya, ia masih bisa bercanda ria dengan Kenji.

Tapi, semua ini ternyata kenyataan.

Tak peduli berapa kali ia menggosok-gosok matanya yang dikira rabun, ataupun melukai anggota tubuhnya sendiri untuk memastikan.

Sekali kenyataan, tetaplah kenyataan. Makhluk fantasi seperti kerdil ternyata benar-benar ada di dunia, di depan matanya sendiri. Mayat-mayat yang menghiasi lorong sudah menjadi bukti nyata kalau dunia superanatural itu eksis.

Dan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Apa hanya lari sekedar meloloskan diri? Itu bukan keinginannya, tapi kenyataan lebih kejam daripada mimpi.

'_I-itu dia tangga samping! Syukurlah, kerdil-kerdil tadi belum sampai kesana, aku pasti bisa melarikan diri!'_ Aichi semakin mempercepat larinya. Tinggal beberapa meter menuju tangga samping yang terletak di pojok lorong. Detak jantung Aichi menjadi tidak karuan tatkala ia tahu di belakangnya ada yang mengejar. Aichi sedikit melirik ke belakang, sekedar memastikan. Dan betapa takutnya ia begitu tahu sekumpulan kerdil bertubuh gemuk dan besar berhamburan mengejarnya.

"_**GYAOH!"**_

'_H-Hyiii, sejak kapan__―__!?'_ Aichi buru-buru berkonsentrasi para arah larinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia terus berlari. Ia tidak mau sampai tertangkap mereka, lalu menjadi sama seperti manusia-manusia yang tinggal raga tak berbentuk lagi. Aichi masih ingin bernafas, setidaknya setelah ia tahu apa maksud semua ini.

'_Sedikit lagi!'_ Aichi menajamkan kedua manik birunya. Kekuatan kedua kakinya semakin mempercepat larinya. Jantungnya terus berpacuh cepat. Rasa takut sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi kecepatan langkahnya.

_HYUNG._

―sial, salah satu dari kerdil besar itu meloncat tinggi―dan jauh, bahkan melewati Aichi. Sementara pemuda itu langsung terperanga syok akan serangan tanpa diduganya. Kerdil itu jatuh tepat di ujung lorong, dimana tangga samping yang ditunggu-tunggu Aichi berada disana. Pemuda bersurai biru langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya, jalannya diblokir semua sudah. Di belakangnya, kerdil-kerdil hitam yang besarnya hampir sama dengan yang melompat tadi juga berhenti berlari.

Kedua kaki Aichi serasa lemas. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ia tidak mungkin bisa melawan makhluk sebesar itu sendirian, belum lagi mereka memiliki taring dan kuku yang tajam, pasti benda itu bisa mencabiknya sampai berkeping-keping sebelum Aichi bisa menjatuhkan satu saja dari mereka.

Pandangan kedua mata birunya menerawang. Tangan kanannya yang memegang tas dikepal erat. Aichi memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat dan menundukan kepala. Ia hampir putus asa. Musuh sudah mengepung di setiap sudut, ia tak bisa lari kemana-mana. Kalau diam, lambat cepat ia pasti akan diterkam mereka. Mungkin tinggal satu hal yang bisa dilakukan, walau rasanya sinting hal ini bisa membuahkan sesuatu.

Ia tahu persis kerdil besar itu mulai mendekatinya. Aichi mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, lalu mengangkat kembali kepalanya, "SE-SESEORANG, TOLOOONG AKUUU!" teriaknya dengan lantang. Ya, satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah meminta pertolongan. Dirinya terlalu lemah, dan ia membutuhkan pertolongan.

Walau rasanya mustahil kalau manusia-manusia kurus ceking yang tadi tergeletak bisa mendengar suaranya, lalu mereka bangkit berdiri dan datang menolong Aichi. Hah, terdengar tidak masuk logika.

"_**GRAAAAHH!"**_

Kanibal-kanibal besar tadi meraung keras. Aichi langsung menutup kedua daun telinganya, seiring dengan air matanya yang kembali menggenang di kelopak matanya. Habislah sudah, sebentar lagi ia akan―

GREB.

―mati, kalau saja ia tidak merasakan seseorang mendekap pinggangnya lalu menyerukan suara _bass_ indahnya, "_Emneda Bioc_..."

BYASSH.

Cukup dengan kata mantra, sampai gumpalan angin kencang pun mengelilingi tangan kirinya. Gumpalan angin itu diarahkannya dalam kecepatan diatas rata-rata, ke arah makhluk-makhluk hitam tadi yang hampir melayangkan sejentik jari ke tubuh manusia yang tengah didekapnya. Hempasan angin kencang itu langsung menebas kanibal-kanibal besar tadi sampai mereka berteriak kesakitan.

"_**GRAAAAAAAHH!"**_

"_**GYAAAAKK!"**_

Whosh.

Kemudian lenyap hanya dalam hitungan detik. Puluhan monster hitam tadi hanya lenyap dalam hitungan jari. Diam, kemudian mata tajamnya pun melirik ke arah manusia yang didekap dengan tangan kanannya. Manusia yang hampir saja berhadapan dengan kematian. Dan tatapan tajamnya langsung dihadiahi kedua mata biru indah yang menatapnya balik.

Mungkin manusia itu kaget, dan juga kagum pada orang yang menyelamatkan hidupnya. Tapi bukan hal itu yang ditanggapi Aichi―manusia yang tengah didekap―, melainkan sepasang sayap berbentuk menyerupai _DNA Helix_ yang menghiasi punggung orang itu. Sepasang sayap seputih kristal yang begitu indah dan besar, ia seketika terpesona, "Sa... Xaiphos..."

Sementara pemuda lainnya terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan anak dalam dekapannya, _'Mungkinkah...?'_

**Ṧᵢᵍᶮᶖᶠᵢᵓᵃᶮᵉ Ḛᶳᶳᶒᶮᵓᵋ**

_Seorang remaja bersurai merah pekat berlari kencang. Wajahnya menampakan raut senang. Para dayang yang tadi sibuk pada tugasnya masing-masing pun tak sengaja melihat tuan mudanya berlari-lari seperti kerbau yang baru dilepas ke hamparan rumput hijau._

"_Tu-Tuan muda, jangan berlari secepat itu, nanti Anda bisa terjatuh!" salah satu dari dayang cantik itu memperingatkan, tapi ia hanya dihadiahi seringai jahil dari sang remaja._

"_Tak apa-apa, kalian tak perlu mempedulikanku," serunya dengan riang. Lalu kembali melanjutkan larinya menuju ke dalam istana. Mendengar itu, para dayang hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Mereka mengerti betul kenapa sang bungsu Suzugamori berlari secepat itu, tak lain karena si sulung baru pulang kembali ke Istana Savhalon._

"_Kakak!" si bungsu berteriak girang tatkala mendapati sesosok figur yang lebih tua darinya, sedang merapikan pakaiannya. Si sulung memiliki rambut yang serupa dengan adiknya, merah pekat, dan juga panjang hingga sepunggung. Ia tersenyum kecil menyambut sang adik yang berhambur ke pelukannya._

_Bruk._

"_Aku pulang, Ren. Bagaimana dengan ujian teorimu?" tanya sang kakak sembari merapikan lengan bajunya. Si bungsu, yang bernama Ren, memperhatikan sekilas lengan baju sang kakak. Baru dirapikan oleh empunya, bearti tadi digulung untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya soal itu._

"_Tentu saja, Suzugamori Ren 'kan selalu bisa melakukan apa saja~," jawab Ren dengan pede. Kakaknya tersenyum kecil, tapi kalau dilihat lebih baik, seperti senyum yang dipaksakan. Dengan sepihak ia melepas pelukannya dari Ren, membuat yang lebih pendek merengut kecewa._

"_Maaf, Kakak sedang sibuk. Berjuang untuk tesmu berikutnya, ya." katanya singkat, lalu meminta para dayang untuk menyiapkan pakaian baru untuknya di kamar. Ren menghela nafas. Tadinya tangannya ingin sekali menggapai sosok yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. Tapi entah kenapa, kekuatannya merosot. _

_Entah sejak umur berapa, kakaknya sudah berubah. _

_Ia bukan lagi sosok bijak yang selalu menemaninya layaknya seorang saudara. Bahkan Ren beranggapan kalau kakaknya menjauhi dirinya. Tanpa Ren tahu alasan pastinya. Ia yakin tidak pernah berbuat salah, justru si rambut merah sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Ren sudah belajar keras dalam ilmu berpedang maupun teori sejarah istana demi membuat kakaknya bangga, tapi... entah kenapa waktu kebersamaan mereka justru semakin menipis. _

**Ṧᵢᵍᶮᶖᶠᵢᵓᵃᶮᵉ Ḛᶳᶳᶒᶮᵓᵋ**

"..." puas menatap foto dalam diam, sesosok pemuda tampan pun meletakan kembali selembar foto lama di lemari. Foto itu berbeda dari foto lainnya, karena itu ia tak pernah menyatuhkannya dengan album-album foto lain. Hanya dia dan kakaknya yang ada di dalam foto itu. Sepasang mata _crimson_ menatap kosong ke arah sosok figur yang mendampinginya di foto.

Figur itu begitu mirip dengannya, hanya saja tampak lebih dewasa. Mereka berdua sama-sama berambut merah panjang, karena mereka bersaudara. Tak ada esensi perasaan pada foto, mereka hanya tersenyum normal di sana. Ren melepas ikatan rambutnya, lalu ia membuang karet hitam itu sembarang arah.

Seusai menutup lemari, sang pemimpin negeri pun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang mewah miliknya. Ranjang yang didesain seklasik mungkin dan hanya bisa dilihat di kamarnya seorang. Namun, seberapa empuk ranjang itu sama sekali tak merubah raut wajah yang berbaring. Ia tetap menampilkan tatapan kosong. Hatinya baru saja tertusuk duri berlukar tatkala mendengar berita bahwa―

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan, untuk jangan pergi..."

―kakak kandungnya meninggal dunia. Figur yang ada bersamanya di foto tadi sudah tiada di dunia ini. Ia mendapat kabar itu dari Ketua Divisi Tentara, Kamui, dan Ren―cukup―merasa syok karena itu. Hatinya terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan sosok yang menjadi panutannya saat ia masih kecil dulu.

Masalah satu belum selesai, masalah baru pun datang lagi. Sebagai pemimpin negeri, Ren cukup terpukul dengan kondisi ini. Dan dalam kondisi ini pula, kenangan yang tidak ingin diingatnya kembali menghantui. Potongan-potongan kenangan mengenai sang kakak kembali terbentuk di pikirannya, mengganggu hatinya dengan berbagai perasaan tak menentu.

"_Aku mendapat berita dari Negara Quetinentale kalau dua tahanan yang begitu penting untuk Silence Silk 'hilang'. Salah satu dari tahanan yang dimaksud adalah kakakmu, Suzugamori Rei."_

Ren menutup kedua matanya, ia menghela nafas. Berusaha menenangkan pikirannya tatkala perkataan Kamui kembali terbayang-bayang di otaknya. Kemudian ia meletakan salah satu punggung tangannya di kening.

"_Menurut berita yang disiarkan disana, kakakmu mati keracunan di dalam sel penjara. Siapa yang meracuninya masih belum dipastikan. Entah itu penjaga dari Silence Silk sendiri, penyusup, atau Xaiphos hitam. Mereka sendiri sedang menyelidikinya."_

Tangan yang masih terbaring di keningnya pun terkepal erat. Kedua mata Ren yang terpejam berkedut. Emosinya terpancing tatkala mengingat kata _Silence Silk_. Ia sangat membenci kata itu, atau lebih tepatnya, organisasi itu. Mereka sudah menghancurkan segalanya. Mereka yang telah menyebarkan keputus-asaan di negerinya. Dan sekarang apa? Mereka pula yang menyebabkan kematian kakaknya.

Ya, memang belum pasti. Ia pun tak berharap kalau kakaknya benar-benar kehilangan nyawa di tangan mereka. Walau sejak dulu sang kakak tercinta tak pernah 'melirik' usaha kerasnya, tapi ia tetap tak bisa membenci sosok itu. Rei, kakaknya, tetap sedarah-daging dengannya.

Ren membuka kedua matanya lagi, menampakan _crimson_ indah yang tajam. Ia ingin tahu, ingin sekali untuk tahu. Apa yang menyebabkan kakaknya meninggal. Kenapa ada orang yang ingin membunuhnya?

Ia ingin tahu.

**Ṧᵢᵍᶮᶖᶠᵢᵓᵃᶮᵉ Ḛᶳᶳᶒᶮᵓᵋ**

Tep.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" suara berat indah itu kembali mengalun di telinga Aichi. Sekali lagi ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Wajah itu begitu tampan dan indah, bagaikan lukisan yang diukir sempurna. Aichi terpana, barang siapa yang menciptakan maha karya sesempurna dirinya?

"...halo?"

"E-Eh!?" Aichi terperanjat kaget, ia terlalu terpesona dengan keindahan pemuda di hadapannya sampai melamun. Betapa malunya, wajah Aichi sampai muncul semburat merah. Kedua kakinya kembali berpijak pada lantai, setelah cukup lama ia dibawa terbang sampai ke atap sekolah.

Tunggu dulu.

Terbang?

Aichi baru mengingat sesuatu. Ia kembali memandang sepasang sayap aneh yang bersinar bagaikan kristal, di belakang punggung orang itu. Ia terdiam di tempat, entah ingin syok atau apa. Sayap itu benar-benar nyata. Aichi mengenalnya. Sayap itu sama persis dengan yang ada di gambar pada buku tua pemberian kakeknya.

"A-Ano... kau itu... Xaiphos... ya?" Aichi bertanya dengan perlahan, karena di sisi lain ia sedikit gugup. Terutama saat sepasang _emerald_ itu memandang ke arah dirinya, menghunus dalam-dalam mata _shappire_-nya yang serasa tehipnotis. Pemuda lainnya tak menampilkan respon bearti, wajahnya senantiasa datar.

"Ya, apapun itu." jawabnya singkat, terdengar tidak ikhlas. Aichi memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sifatnya tidak sama seperti parasnya. Apa Aichi ada berbuat salah padanya? Tapi belum sempat berpikir ke arah sana, Aichi dikejutkan dengan pemuda yang mendekat ke arahnya dan menempelkan kedua kening mereka.

Deg.

Dekat sekali. Sial. Sepasang _emerald_ indah itu semakin terlihat jelas di mata Aichi. Benar-benar indah dan sempurna. Jantung Aichi seketika merasa debaran yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, "A... Apa?" tanya Aichi pelan.

"Jawab, apa kau _Jewelic_ yang baru?" tanyanya serius. Sementara pemuda bersurai biru mengernyit dahinya kebingungan. _Jewelic_? Apa itu? Aichi bahkan baru mendengar istilah itu.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?_ Jewelic_ itu... apa?" Aichi bertanya balik. Pemuda berambut brunet itu pun mundur dua langkah. Masih menampilkan wajah datarnya, tapi disisi lain wajah tampan itu kebingungan. Sama dengan sosok di depannya.

"Kau tak tahu?" ditanya begitu, Aichi pun menggeleng polos. Tangan kanannya menggaruk-garuk rambut kecoklatannya yang tidak gatal, "Baiklah kalau begitu―"

Ngek...

"Hah?" kedua insan yang berada di atap sekolah pun bersamaan berjinggit tatkala mendengar suara dari pintu masuk menuju atap. Kai, pemuda bersayap kristal itu langsung mendekap kembali Aichi dan menatap tajam ke arah pintu, instingnya merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui sosoknya ini, terutama manusia awam, kecuali―

"_**GRRRHH..."**_

―yang naik menuju atap itu adalah...

Deg.

Kedua manik biru Aichi menampakan sorot ketakutan melihat sosok hitam itu lagi. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan pemuda lainnya. Sosok hitam itu bukan berupa kerdil seperti yang tadi menyerangnya. Hanya saja besar lengan dan taringnya cukup membuat Aichi untuk bungkam. Dari tangannya yang besar, terlihat cairan-cairan lendir yang mungkin mengisi sebagian dari tubuhnya. Sorot mata kosong itu memandang ke arah dua insan yang berjarak sekitar lima meter darinya.

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya, "Xaiphos hitam dari..._ elf_?"

.

.

.

_**Significance Essense**_

"_If you touch the second world, don't try to escape from them..."_

**To Be Continued...**

.

.

**Information Fiction:**  
-) Manusia dari dunia pertama tidak bisa melihat wujud Xaiphos hitam. Hanya manusia tertentu―seperti _Jewelic_―dan hewan yang bisa melihatnya.  
-) Xaiphos hitam dari makhluk bawah tanah―kerdil―bersifat parasit dan sangat merugikan semua makhluk hidup. Karena manusia, hewan, atau tumbuhan bisa menjadi inangnya. Ukuran tubuh mereka akan membesar jika nutrisi yang disedot berjumlah banyak, terutama dari manusia.

**Biodata Character:**  
2. Kai  
Umur: ―diperkirakan―18-19 tahun.  
Kota Tinggal: tidak menentu.  
Hobi: Menyendiri di tepi sungai, air terjun, atau tempat tinggi, membunuh Xaiphos hitam.  
Jenis: Xaiphos.  
Kelebihan: Dari sederet Xaiphos putih, dia yang paling kuat.  
Kelemahan: untuk sekarang, tidak ada.

**A/N:** Yosh, lama kami tidak nyempil di akhir cerita. Adakah yang bertanya-tanya kenapa disini nama si beku _tsundere_(?) hanya Kai? *pletak* Yang mau plintir author karena Kai dan Aichi ketemunya lama, silahkan, silahkan *membentangkan-tangan*. Alurnya lambat bangetkah? OvO Ngomong-ngomong Gane ada bikin doujin potongan _scene_ di fict ini, lho~ XD Author bakal nge-_tag_ kalian―kalau tahu nama fbmu―di akun fb-nya kalau _scene_-nya sudah sampai, hahahahaha! *tawa-nista*

Pembaca-pembaca ada yang jago buat doujinkah? *dia-gambarnya-jelek-kayak-adonan-bakpau* Saki kasih _dare_ buat bikin doujin R18...*salah-dialog* maksudnya adegan di _fict_ ini, berani? *BUK*

Dan, eaaa, akhirnya OC yang sudah di-_warning_ nyempil juga, katakan selamat datang pada Rei-_kun_~ *dibacok-pembaca* Dia nggak beda jauh dengan Ren, kok. Anggap saja dia Ren kedua(?). Untuk pembaca yang risih dengan OC, gomen banget, ini demi kepentingan cerita X"D

**Reply Review:**

**Cece Lien**: Wah, ada pahlawan bertopeng datang. Hehehehe, pemuda siapa nih maksudnya yang ketemu Aichi? Aichi di cerita ini memang kesannya ngenes, tapi apa boleh buat, hahaha. Kenji kenapa tuh, ya? Ikuti saja fict ini, kami tidak ngasih spoiler soalnya, fufufu. Setiap update pasti nge-tag. Review lagi, ya~

**AnimeLover and Dr. Tom**: Hahaha, Aichinya mau lari, tapi keburu dikepung sama kerdil hitam. Terima kasih banyak pujiannya, ya! Review lagi~

**Ai. Cwe. Conan1**: Hehehe, Ai mampir juga ke fandom ini, selamat datang. Fufufu, Ai peka banget, ya. Soal kenapa semua orang nggak nanya apapun pada Aichi adalah karena terjadi time-skip. Dua minggu itu berlangsung begitu saja tanpa Aichi dan lainnya ketahui. Soal penyebabnya, ikut terus fict ini, lambat cepat juga pasti tahu, hehehe. Review lagi, yo~

**Yumekawa**: Anak papa dan mama dateng juga :o Eh, feel-nya ke-ombang-ambing? Nggak mabuk, 'kan? Mungkin fantasinya sederajat sama fict Inverted Cross, semoga kamu menikmatinya, hehehe. Kami justru senang kalau pembacanya bisa deg-degan baca fict membosankan seperti ini. Review lagi, ya~

**Yuichiiii**: Terima kasih sudah review. Kami senang kalau ceritanya bisa menegangkan pembacanya. Kenji kenapa, ya? Ikuti saja terus fict ini, lambat cepat pasti bakal tahu, hehehe. Review lagi, yo~

**Nanashimai**: Kai dan Aichi baru ketemu sekarang, maklumi ceritanya yang beralur super lambat ini. Terima kasih atas pujiannya, ini sudah dilanjut. Review lagi, yo~

**Airy Karmila**: Nggak apa-apa, kok, kalau telat review. Semangat untuk UTS-nya, ok? Kenji kenapa, ya? Ikuti terus fict ini, lambat cepat akan ketahuan kok alasannya. Hehehe, fans DaiLeon, ya? Tenang, mereka akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita. Kai dan Aichi baru bertemu di chapter ini. Terima kasih dukungannya! Review lagi, ya~

**Carolis 'Sasha' Paralize**: Ketinggalan banyak chapter juga nggak apa-apa. Hehehe, seru, ya. Baguslah kalau tidak membuat pembaca mengantuk. Terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya, chapter baru sudah hadir. Review lagi, yo~

**Yu Si Anak Layangan**: Selamat kalau akunnya sudah bisa dibuka kembali. Waduh, jangan sampai bulu ketek, dong, entar bau, lho. Aichi dan yang lainnya tidak menanyakan soal dua minggu berlalu karena terjadi time skip. Iyup, Rekka jadi antagonis, berhubung author tidak begitu suka dengannya. Review lagi, ya~

_**Thanks for reading!**_  
_Review, onegai?_  
**Sorry for misstypo(s)**

_Sincerely_,  
4 November 2013  
**HYUCCHI**


End file.
